Shadow Masters
by gladrags2012
Summary: After a frightening end to a mission the team face up to an enemy who seems to be one step ahead of them at every turn. Can anyone defeat a shadow ? Everyone has to face up to fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows and mysteries. Everyone's afraid of what they can't see. What if there really is something hiding under the bed ? All you have to fear is fear itself.**

The lights went out. Oh brilliant ! What else could go wrong ? Dan felt a presence. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't feel right. "Tom ?"

"Yeah. One more minute and I'm in," muttered Tom, distractedly.

"Something's not right," said Dan, feeling increasingly nervous.

Tom looked up and stared around him. "I can't see anything," he said, sounding unworried.

"Yeah, well that's possibly because it's dark !" hissed Dan. He started pacing around their position, trying to look in all directions for any possible threat.

"Maybe it's a power cut. It happens," said Tom.

"Have you lost power ?" asked Dan.

"No. The computer network seems to be unaffected," said Tom. "Bingo ! We're in Frank !" said Tom, touching his earpiece.

"Good work Tom ! You're looking for files on the subject of 'Shadows'," prompted Frank.

"Searching now," said Tom staring at his computer screen.

Dan was momentarily distracted by the bright light of Tom's scrolling screen. He dragged his eyes away and continued his pacing, keeping lookout. Worry was gnawing at him. His shoulders were starting to ache from the tension he was storing there. He walked to the far edge of the pool of light cast by Tom's computer screen and stared out into the vast warehouse room they were standing in. Nothing moved. It was silent. He was getting worked up about nothing.

"Found something Frank," said Tom. "Downloading it now." Tom was transmitting files through their comms to Frank directly.

"Tom are you still transmitting ?" asked Frank. "My reception just cut out."

"Yeah, it should still be coming through," said Tom. "Don't worry, it's saved on the laptop," he assured Frank.

Dan had no idea what made him look up. There was a shadowy dark shape on the ceiling. After a split second he registered that it was getting bigger. "Tom ! Run !" shouted Dan. Startled, Tom leapt to his feet and ran a couple of paces before stopping to find out why. That short distance saved him. Dan ran after Tom, but was too late to avoid the falling object. "Agh !" shouted Dan, putting his arms up to protect his head, as a soft, but surprisingly heavy sheet of some kind of fine netting fell on top of him. Dan staggered to his knees as the net wrapped itself around his body. As he tried to push it off, it tightened until he could no longer move his arms. Unable to keep his balance, he toppled over on the floor. The net clung ever tighter as he continued to try to get it off.

"Dan, you need to stop struggling. I think its making it tighter !" warned Tom, watching helplessly as his team-mate was trapped ever tighter in the net. Tom touched the net, trying to work out what it was made of, but where he touched started to cling to his hand. Frightened, he pulled back, touching the metal cabinet he was using as a desk. He pulled his hand free.

Dan saw Tom through the grey veil over his face. "Tom, you need to get out," instructed Dan. "Get the file out. The mission !" he panted. His voice sounded muffled.

"I can't leave you !" said Tom, sounding distressed.

"Dan's right Tom. Get out now. The others will meet you. We'll send a rescue team for Dan," promised Frank.

"But !" complained Tom.

"Tom ! Go !" panted Dan. The net was so tight around his chest he was finding it hard to breathe. He tried staying still. The net finally stopped tightening.

"Tom, leave now ! That's an order," instructed Frank's voice in Tom's ear.

"We won't leave you Dan," whispered Tom, tears in his eyes. He grabbed his computer and ran as if his life depended on it, back the way they had come in.

At the end of the long corridor, he found Aneisha looking anxious. "Tom, come on. We have to go," she said. Tom thought she didn't sound happy either. They both ran for the service lift shaft which they had used to enter the building. Zoe was waiting, with tears in her eyes.

"Tom ?" she asked in a whisper.

"He's alive," said Tom furiously. He stuffed his laptop into his backpack and pulled on the climbing harness. "Come on !" Zoe reminded him how to use the climbing equipment. It had been Dan helping him on the way in, showing him where to put his feet, reminding him how to use the rope and carabiner. Now Dan wasn't there. Tom's anger made the return journey much quicker and easier as he was distracted from his fear of heights by his anger at having to leave Dan. When all three of them emerged, blinking into the evening sunlight, Frank came to meet them, looking worried.

"Right, all three of you in the van," ordered Frank briskly. As they got in, two more larger vans arrived and a SWAT team jumped out. Frank directed them into the building and they all ran in. As the team's van pulled away their last view through the back window was of Frank standing beside the SWAT team vans, holding his mobile phone.

Dan lay in the dark, fighting for every breath. He had never felt more alone in his life. Darkness seemed to be closing in on him. He groaned in pain. Confused and dizzy he heard the softest movement in front of his face. As the blood roared in his ears he felt something touch the net wrapped around his chest. The net loosened only slightly, but it was enough to let him breathe more easily. Chest heaving he sucked in mammoth breaths of air. The red mist over his vision started to clear as something hit him on the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

Back at base, Tom, Zoe and Aneisha sat together in tense silence. Stella had met them when they arrived and accompanied them down in the lift. Tom wondered briefly why the lift didn't change Stella's clothes like it did theirs. Maybe that was her uniform.

The brief respite from his worries wasn't enough. "Take a seat team," instructed Stella, in her brisk, no-nonsense voice. Her phone rang. "Frank ? Yes. Yes, I understand. I'll let them know," she said. The three teens stared at her intently, waiting desperately for news. "We have Dan," said Stella. The breath they all let go was audible in the silent room. "The SWAT team found him unconscious. There was no sign of the net which trapped him. They're taking him to medical now," explained Stella. They all leapt to their feet. "I expect you want to go," she said. It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact. They nodded. Sighing, Stella pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. "Come on then," she said.

At the MI9 medical centre, Frank was talking to one of the doctors. The doctor explained how they had found a number of bruises around Dan's chest. "His breathing would have been quite constrained at some point," explained the doctor.

"And the concussion ?" asked Frank.

"Blow to the back of the head. He should be coming round soon," promised the doctor. "We'll keep him in for observation, but I don't foresee any problems."

Frank went into Dan's room. Dan lay unconscious in a bed, wearing a plain blue hospital gown. Frank took a chair and prepared to wait. After only a minute or two Dan started to stir. Frank leapt up and called in the doctor. Dan groaned and began to become agitated. The doctor put his head round the door and shortly two male nurses arrived. Only semi-conscious, Dan started pulling at the bed sheets and trying to push them off himself. He pushed the doctor's shoulder away. The two nurses took hold of each of Dan's wrists and shoulders and gently, but firmly, restrained him. The doctor motioned Frank forward. "Can you try to reassure him please Agent London," asked the doctor. "Patients with concussion can become quite agitated. I'm loathe to sedate him at this point, but agents can be surprisingly strong. I've was poleaxed by a woman I thought was completely unconscious once before."

Frank stepped forward and began talking to Dan. "It's alright now Dan. You're safe. You're at the MI9 medical unit. You should stop fighting now. You're free," he promised, speaking gently. "The others are coming. Zoe wants to see you," said Frank. "Just relax for now."

Slowly, Dan calmed and his eyes fluttered open. "Zoe ?" he muttered.

Frank looked at the doctor. "Can she come in ?" Frank asked in a whisper.

"If it helps to keep him calm it would be best," said the doctor. Dan started pulling against the two nurses holding his arms and kicking the blankets. "Yes, now please !" said the doctor. Frank ran out to find the team all sitting outside in the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows and mysteries. Everyone's afraid of what they can't see. I'm afraid the next chapter probably won't go up so quickly.**

"_If it helps to keep him calm it would be best," said the doctor. Dan started pulling against the two nurses holding his arms and kicking the blankets. "Yes, now please !" said the doctor. Frank ran out to find the team all sitting outside in the waiting room._

"Zoe, we need you please," said Frank. Zoe jumped up looking surprised and followed Frank. "Dan's very agitated and has a concussion. Could you try to calm him please Zoe ? I'm not having much success," said Frank as they reached the door to Dan's room.

Zoe looked at the three medical staff struggling to hold Dan in bed and went to his side. "Dan, it's Zoe. Can you hear me ?" she asked quietly. Dan immediately stopped struggling and looked towards her. "We're all here Dan. The SWAT team rescued you from the warehouse. You're in hospital," she added. She watched the tension draining from Dan's body.

"Zoe," he muttered. Zoe asked the nurse to give her Dan's hand. The doctor nodded his approval and Zoe wrapped Dan's hand in hers. She stroked his hand gently. It was as if she had hypnotised him. He relaxed completely and gazed at her, eyes not quite focussed. The two nurses stood back, but didn't leave the room.

"Thankyou my dear," said the doctor, smiling at Zoe. "Caring for MI9 agents can be quite hazardous at times."

Zoe smiled at him. "I'm glad you do," she said.

The doctor looked a little embarrassed. "Oh well, erm, let's give your young man a look over shall we ?" he said. He shone a light into Dan's eyes, checked his blood pressure and asked him a few questions. Some of Dan's answers were a bit confused.

"Do you know where you are Daniel ?" asked the doctor.

"Hospital," mumbled Dan.

"Very good. Do you know why ?" asked the doctor.

"The shadow," said Dan. The doctor looked at Zoe and she shrugged.

"I see. Do you know what day it is ?" asked the doctor.

"Not Tuesday," said Dan. "Is it history ?"

"Hm ?" said the doctor slowly, stroking his chin. He looked at Zoe who giggled.

"Well, I think we'll be keeping you in overnight Daniel. Plenty of rest," said the doctor.

"Sick," muttered Dan. Zoe was confused, but the nurses dived across to Dan, rolled him onto his side and held a cardboard bowl by his face just in time for him to be sick. Immediately after, he fell asleep.

"Can our friends come in to see him ?" whispered Zoe. "They're really worried." The doctor agreed and the others filed in to see for themselves that Dan was safe and sleeping.

Zoe noticed that Tom and Aneisha were holding hands as they all stood silently watching Dan sleeping. "Well ? Dan is safe. Shall we go now ?" asked Stella firmly. It wasn't a question, more of an instruction. Zoe took a deep breath, leaned over to kiss Dan's cheek and followed the others out of the room.

Their drive home in the MI9 van was very subdued. Tom was staring silently at the floor. Aneisha reached out, putting her arm round his shoulders. "Tom, it all worked out OK. Stop blaming yourself," she said kindly.

Tom looked up at her unhappily. "It might not have. I left him Aneisha," said Tom.

"Dan told you to," said Zoe. "Dan knew we had to get you out. We could have lost two agents and failed the mission. It's only logical Tom," she added.

"I know it's logical. Would you have been happy doing it ?" asked Tom.

"Tom, we did it too," Aneisha reminded him. "We all left him. And no, we didn't like it either." Zoe nodded in agreement. Tom reached over and squeezed the girls' hands.

The next day was a school day and Tom, Zoe and Aneisha were all in class as usual. Frank called them down during lunch break. "Frank, we've missed a lot of classes lately," complained Tom. "We've all got to catch up. Dan's going to freak out when he realises he's got a test of Friday."

"Well, I'm sorry Tom," said Frank. "I'm afraid that KORPS don't just work weekends," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I know. It's just …. well," muttered Tom, dropping into a chair.

"It's not the same without Dan around," said Aneisha.

Frank looked at the remaining team and felt worried for the first time. He'd never seen them so demotivated. If Stella were there she'd probably give them all a little pep talk about responsibilities and duty. This would or course be the worst possible thing to do.

"Look," said Frank gently. "I know that what happened on Sunday with Dan was hard for all of you. We were lucky and he's fine. Now we need to concentrate on finding out exactly what happened. It looks like KORPS have a new weapon and it could be used on any MI9 agent any time now. It's up to all of us to deal with it. That includes you three," he said, pointing to each of them in turn. They were now all looking at him intently.

Aneisha spoke. "Don't you think it's strange that they took it back ?" she said.

"What do you mean ?" asked Tom.

"Well, this net thingy they tried to drop on you and Dan. They could have left it and escaped. Why did they come and get the net back ?" asked Aneisha. "They obviously didn't want Dan. Just the net."

"Maybe it's the only one they've got," suggested Zoe. "Because,"

"It's a prototype !" Tom finished her sentence. Zoe smiled at him.

Frank clicked his fingers. "That's it. It's a new weapon. Now Tom, go over again what happened in detail," instructed Frank.

"Well, I was typing and I'd just got the file on 'Shadows' that you asked for," began Tom.

"Shadows ! That's what Dan said," exclaimed Zoe, suddenly remembering.

"What ?" asked Frank.

"In hospital, when the doctor asked Dan if he knew why he was there, he said it was because of the 'Shadow'," explained Zoe. Frank and the others stared at her with puzzled expressions.

"Maybe he heard me talking to Frank about it," suggested Tom.

"Maybe," said Zoe. The others were staring at her and she was feeling self-conscious suddenly. "Anyway, go on Tom," she said, trying to divert their attention away from her.

"Well, Dan was complaining that something felt wrong," began Tom. "He was walking up and down really nervously. I wasn't watching what he was looking at when he suddenly told me to get up and run. I got up and ran, and then I wondered why and stopped. When I turned round this big grey silky net fell down on top of Dan. It sort of shrank and wrapped itself around him. He tried to pull it off but it was like it got tighter the more he pulled at it. I tried to grab hold of it to pull it off him, but it stuck to my hand and I had to shake it off. I had to pull myself off by holding on to the cabinet," he explained.

"You pulled yourself off ?" asked Frank. "Did you have to pull hard ?" he asked.

"Well, no not really. It came off as soon as I touched the cabinet," explained Tom.

"What sort of cabinet was it ?" asked Frank.

"A sort of metal filing cabinet," said Tom. "Why ?"

"I think you discharged some static electricity," explained Frank, stroking his chin. "You know, like cling film," he added.

Tom's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah ! Cling film clings on with static electricity. It you touch it with metal, it doesn't work because you discharge all the static ! Brilliant !" said Tom, sounding excited once again. Aneisha looked at Tom and thought how funny it was that all you needed to cheer him up was a little bit of random science stuff. Go team geek !


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows and mysteries.**

_Tom's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah ! Cling film clings on with static electricity. It you touch it with metal, it doesn't work because you discharge all the static ! Brilliant !" said Tom, sounding excited once again. Aneisha looked at Tom and thought how funny it was that all you needed to cheer him up was a little bit of random science stuff. Go team geek !_

"Good work team," Frank praised them. They were now all looking a lot happier.

"What was in that file that we went after anyway ?" asked Tom.

"Oh, encryption are still trying to break into it," said Frank. "I'll let you know as soon as we manage to read it. You'd better get back to class," he suggested. "I don't want you missing any tests now do I ?" he grinned. They all groaned and slumped into the lift to go back up to school.

The team were disappointed not to be called down to the basement again for another couple of days. Tom arrived on the Thursday to see Dan disappearing into the main doors. "Hey Dan ! Wait up !" shouted Tom, running after his friend. He found Dan waiting inside the doors holding a piece of paper in his hand. "What's that ?" asked Tom.

"It's the doctor's letter, about the concussion," explained Dan. "I need to hand it in to the office."

"I'll come with you," said Tom, falling in step with Dan. "Are you alright now ?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a sleep it off for a couple of days, that's all," said Dan, dismissively. They entered the school office where Mr. McNab was talking to one of the school secretaries. Dan handed his form to the Attendance Officer and waiting for his return to be recorded. "What's been going on this week ?" Dan asked Tom.

"Oh, there's a geography test tomorrow. We've been revising all week," said Tom glumly.

"What ?" asked Dan in a strangled squeak. "Geography ? What geography ?"

"The geography we've been covering all this term Mr. Morgan. I hope you haven't forgotten any of it due to your, er, concussion this time," said Mr. McNab holding Dan's doctor's letter and reading it at arm's length as if he'd never seen paper before. He turned and must have seen the panicked look on Dan's face because he seemed to relent slightly. "There will be one final revision session this morning. We'll go over all the topics we've covered then. Welcome back," he said, handing the document back to the Attendance Officer.

Dan walked out of the office with Tom and once they were out of earshot asked again, "So what has been going on while I've been out ?"

"Not a lot," muttered Tom. "Frank hasn't called us since Monday. We think the net which trapped you was a prototype because we couldn't think why else they would come to take it back. Frank said that encryption were still trying to get into that file we downloaded in the warehouse. That's it really," he finished. "Oh, and Zoe said that you said something about 'shadows'," said Tom, looking enquiringly at Dan.

Dan looked blank. "Did I ?" he asked. "I don't remember."

"Oh, too bad," said Tom. "The file I was downloading was named 'shadows'. I wondered if you heard me say the name."

"Sorry, no idea," said Dan. "I remember being stuck in the net, but nothing else really," he broke off. Tom stole a glance at Dan and caught a glimpse of the flash of fear that flickered across his friend's face. It was obvious that Dan had been scared badly by the incident but he didn't look like he was ready to talk about it, so Tom decided not to dig deeper.

"Doesn't matter. I expect we'll work it out," said Tom. "Come on. You need geography revision."

"Badly," sighed Dan, as they walked into registration.

For the first time that term, geography had Dan's full attention. Mr. McNab must have been so astonished by Dan's determination to learn something that he let slip some genuine praise. "Well done Daniel. I'm sure you're going to catch up with the rest of the class," said Mr. McNab after Dan successfully answered several questions. At the end of the lesson Dan packed up his bag, scratching the itchy patch on his arm and feeling hopeful about the next day's test. Maybe for once he wasn't going to make a complete ass of himself.

Tom walked next to him as they made their way to the dining hall. "What is geography for ?" mused Tom. Dan looked at him in amused surprise.

"What do you mean, what's it for ?" he laughed.

"Well, you've got your Google maps and satnav. What do you need geography for ? When was the last time you looked at an Ordnance survey map ?" asked Tom, seriously.

"Well, about a week ago," said Dan. "I like to check out the territory before a mission."

"You look at a map ?" asked Tom in astonishment. "On paper and stuff ?"

"On paper yeah. Not sure about the 'stuff'," laughed Dan. "You can see a lot of things on a map. Useful things. Places to hide if you're in trouble. Holes you might fall into. It's all useful on a field mission."

"Oh. I never thought about that," said Tom, sounding vaguely interested. "Wow, I didn't know people still looked at those things," he said in wonder. This made Dan laugh out loud.

"You can't live life through a computer," said Dan.

"Yeah you can !" retorted Tom. "Ooh chips ! Great !" he said, joining the dinner queue. Dan sighed and followed him, scratching at his arm again.

The following afternoon, they arrived in geography at the end of the day ready for the test. Dan was idly scratching his arm. "What's up with your arm ?" asked Aneisha. "You've been scratching at it all day."

"Dunno," said Dan. He pulled up his shirt sleeve to have a look. They looked closely and saw six little red dots on the skin of his forearm. "Weird little rash. Must be from the hospital," commented Dan.

The test began and the team got to work. Dan was starting to feel in control for once. Usually he was so ill-prepared for tests that they were an ordeal. Missions always came first and revision usually had to take a back seat. He wouldn't say he was enjoying himself exactly, but he wasn't hating it either.

Ten minutes before the end of the day, the fire alarm rang out. "Oh no !" complained Dan. "I'd nearly finished !"

"Leave your test papers on the desk and leave the room in an orderly manner !" ordered Mr. McNab. "Don't worry, I'll take the interruption into account. Everyone to the fire assembly area now !" They all filed out of the room as instructed and started strolling towards the fire exit.

"Can you smell smoke ?" asked Tom, sniffing.

"Yes I can !" said Aneisha. All the fire doors which they usually paid no attention to had automatically closed and they were having to push them all open to get access through the corridors. Roly at the front of the class, pushed open a fire door and was greeted by a huge cloud of smoke. He hurriedly shut it again.

"There's a real fire !" shouted Roly, sounding panicked. "What do we do ?"

"Use a different exit !" shouted Dan. "Turn round and go the other way. There's another door at the other end of the corridor." The teens turned and started heading back the way they had come, with greater urgency this time. They bumped into Mr. McNab coming the other way.

"Where are you all going ? The nearest exit it that way," he said pointing in the direction they had just come.

"There's a real fire Mr. McNab," called Roly. "There's loads of smoke down there." Mr. McNab peered over the tops of everyones' heads as best he could. He sniffed at the smell of smoke which was now starting to seep into the corridor.

"Alright. Use the other door, and move it along people !" instructed Mr. McNab. He ushered all the teens past him and followed them down the corridor. Tom who had been at the back of the group was now at the front. He reached the exit door and grasped the handle. It didn't budge. Dan put his bag down and pulled at the door. He shook it.

"Sir ? I think it's been locked !" called out Dan in shock. Mr. McNab pushed through the crowd of nervous students and tried the door for himself.

"This is completely against regulations !" exclaimed Mr. McNab. "Alright, everyone follow me ! There's another door down here," he said, leading them round the corner into another corridor.

"I'm going to call Frank," said Aneisha, pulling out her pencil. She figured nobody would notice in their hurry to get out. "Frank ! Frank can you hear me ?" she said. There was no reply. "Guys, he's not answering," she said worriedly. "He could be trapped !"


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows and mysteries. There's no smoke without fire, is there ?**

"_I'm going to call Frank," said Aneisha, pulling out her pencil. She figured nobody would notice in their hurry to get out. "Frank ! Frank can you hear me ?" she said. There was no reply. "Guys, he's not answering," she said worriedly. "He could be trapped !"_

"We should check," muttered Dan to the others. They had fallen to the back of the group which was now being lead by Mr. McNab. "He might be in trouble. Try his phone Tom," he suggested. Tom pulled out his mobile and tried to call Frank's number.

"No signal," said Tom. "That's weird. There was plenty of signal earlier. What should we do ?" he asked, automatically looking to Dan. They all stood and looked at one another.

"Hey ! You four, catch up !" shouted Mr. McNab from down the hall. They'd fallen behind the rest of the class.

"I'm going to check on Frank," said Zoe. "You go with the rest," she added, running down the corridor past the exit door where Mr. McNab was now ushering everyone out. He was looking relieved to have found a route to safety. He didn't notice Zoe slip past.

"Zoe !" Dan hissed too late. "I should go with her," he muttered worriedly, craning his neck to see her and trying to catch up.

"No, you should stay with us," said Aneisha firmly. "You're only just back from sick leave. Let Zoe check. We can't all disappear or Mr. McNab might decide to follow us. Come on," she said, taking Dan's arm and pulling him back.

"Yes. Aneisha's right. Come on Dan," said Tom, taking Dan's other arm. The two of them diverted Dan sideways and out through the fire exit before he could object further. Once out of the door and in clear view of Mr. McNab, Dan couldn't run back after Zoe. Reluctantly he followed the others towards a milling crowd of anxious students in the evacuation area.

Zoe found her way to the caretaker's cupboard without incident. She let herself in and pulled the mop handle. She wondered if she ought to be using the lift when there was a fire. Buildings were usually full of signs telling you not to use the lift if there was a fire. As the lift dropped at its usual speed she shrugged her shoulders. She'd find out soon enough.

The lift doors opened on to the usual sights of their basement HQ. Frank was sitting fiddling with some electronic equipment. He looked up as the lift doors opened. "Oh Zoe ! I wasn't expecting you for a while yet," said Frank, taking off his glasses. "What's the matter ?" he asked when he noticed Zoe's worried expression.

"Frank ! We've been trying to call you. What's wrong ?" asked Zoe.

Frank looked baffled. "Nothing, why ?" he asked.

"The school's on fire," reported Zoe. "Aneisha tried to call you on her pencil, but there was no answer. Tom tried your phone but there was no signal. We were worried you might get trapped down here," explained Zoe.

"A fire !" exclaimed Frank. He pulled images from the school CCTV onto his big screen. He saw clouds of billowing smoke filling some corridors. "You're right. I'll let Stella know," he said. "Wait a sec and I'll come up with you. We need to join the rest of the school before they finish the registers, otherwise they'll send the fire brigade in looking for us," said Frank, pulling his phone out of his pocket. After a short call to Stella, he got in the lift with Zoe and they rode back up to the school. Checking nobody was looking, they ran through empty corridors to their nearest exit and headed towards the assembly area. "It's a bit odd that the heat detector alarms didn't sound," said Frank.

"Well the smoke detectors must have worked," said Zoe. "There was smoke all over the place."

"Ah Frank. Glad I found you. I was thinking of coming and looking for you," said Mr. Flatley vaguely.

"Er, no problem Mr. F," said Frank, now in his caretaker's outfit. "I don't think you're supposed to do that though are you ?" he asked.

"No he certainly isn't," retorted Mr. McNab from nearby. They both failed to spot Zoe slipping in with her classmates. "So everyone ! Do we have Zoe London or not ?" he shouted.

"Here Sir !" called Zoe.

"Finally !" said Mr. McNab, signing off the register. "Tom ! Take the register to the Fire Marshall please and then come back here," he ordered. Tom took the list and headed off towards a man in a fluorescent yellow vest.

At this moment, the fire brigade arrived and started running into the school building wearing breathing equipment. Others rolled out hoses and connected up to the mains water. After a while some of the firemen came back out and stood talking amongst themselves. Finally one came over to the teaching staff holding an object in his hand. "Who's the head teacher ?" demanded the fireman.

"That's me. Kenneth Flatley !" said Mr. Flatley smiling. "Have you put out the fire already ?" he asked.

"There isn't a fire," said the fireman. "Someone let off a smoke grenade," he added, holding out the object in his hand. Mr. Flatley, Mr. McNab and Frank all gathered round to look.

"Oh ! I've never seen anything like that before," said Mr. Flatley.

"Do you think one of the kids let it off ?" asked Mr. McNab.

"Not unless they've got access to military hardware," commented the fireman. "This has got military markings on it. You won't pick one of these up in a joke shop ! I don't know who's done this," he said.

They all looked at one another. Leaving the teachers to talk to the fireman, Frank walked back to his team. Dan, Aneisha and Zoe walked up to him. "What's going on Frank ?" asked Dan.

"Someone let off a military smoke grenade in the school. There is no fire !" said Frank. "Where's Tom ?" he asked finally, looking around.

"Mr. McNab asked him to take the register to the Fire Marshall," said Aneisha. "Shouldn't he be back by now ?" she asked. They all looked around them. There was no sign of Tom, or the Fire Marshall. "Where did the Fire Marshall go ? And who was it anyway ? I didn't recognise them. It's usually one of the teachers isn't it ?"

Frank pulled out his phone and called Tom's mobile. It went straight to voice messaging. "No answer," said Frank heavily. "Oh no ! This whole thing must have been about getting one of you. I wonder if they were after Tom specifically ?"

"They couldn't have known that Tom would take the register," pointed out Dan.

"Could it be KORPS ?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know. We have to get him back," said Frank.

"He hates field work. I don't know how he's going to cope with this," said Dan, looking concerned. Then he saw Aneisha's worried face. "Come on Neish. We'll get him back," he promised.

"OK people," shouted Mc. McNab. "There was just some smoke filling the school corridors which is now being cleared. Once the building is smoke-free you can all go back inside, collect your things and leave the school. Wait for our signal to return to the building !" he ordered. After a few minutes they were allowed to return and collect their things. This gave Aneisha, Dan and Zoe a chance to return to the basement with Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows and mysteries. Who are you ? Thanks for the reviews. I'm not ignoring them, honest. It's just that I'm a couple of chapters ahead.**

_After a few minutes they were allowed to return and collect their things. This gave Aneisha, Dan and Zoe a chance to return to the basement with Frank._

Tom found himself sitting in the back seat of a large car. He had no idea how he had got there. "What are you doing ? Where are you taking me ?" he asked. The driver didn't respond. Finally, Tom noticed the glass screen which separated them. With little hope of success, he tried the door handles, but the doors were locked. He surreptitiously tried his pockets to see if he still had his phone or communicator, but unsurprisingly they were both missing. All he had was his pocket calculator in his inside jacket pocket and some loose change. He supposed if Dan were here he'd use an old shoelace or something to pick the door lock. It was the sort of thing he would know how to do. Tom didn't know what to do without a computer.

Realising there was no chance of escape, Tom decided to try and work out where he was going. He stared out of the windows, looking for landmarks. Soon they left the city and started driving through the countryside. He had no idea where he was going, or why.

Back at base Frank instructed the team to find the local CCTV footage and look for Tom. Dan, Aneisha and Zoe looked at one another and then at the computers. "Erm, where are they ?" asked Aneisha.

Frank was holding his phone to his ear. "What ? Oh, go through this directory," he said, clicking on different links with the mouse. "I think Tom set up some shortcuts because we've had to do it so often," he said. "Yes, yes, I'm still here," he said into his phone, turning away from them.

Dan looked between the two girls. "Well, I'm rubbish at this. Do either of you ever do this with Tom ?" he asked.

Aneisha sat down in front of the keyboard. "I've done it with him, but I was really only watching the footage," she said. "I'll see if I can remember what he does. God, I wish Tom was here !" she said, opening some of the files names stored by Tom. "Oh, here's one," she said as a video image appeared on the screen.

After about half an hour of opening, closing and moving files they had managed to find some footage for the school playground. They watched as Tom walked up to the Fire Marshall. The Marshall seemed to grab his wrist. Tom started into his face for a few seconds and then was led away across the schoolyard without complaint. He looked as if he were sleep walking, with the Fire Marshall leading him by the hand. They watched Tom getting into the back of a car which then drove off. The Fire Marshall took off his high visibility jacket and climbed into another car which drove off. They were unable to get a good view of the number plates.

"Well, that's really worrying," said Frank, returning from his phone call.

"What could be more worrying than this ?" demanded Dan.

"That file I got Tom to download has been decrypted and it doesn't contain anything," said Frank.

"What do you mean ?" asked Zoe. "Can't they read it ?"

"Oh, they can read it. It's the first chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'," explained Frank. "I think it was another decoy. I think they wanted us to break into that building so they could capture you."

"Not me," pointed out Dan. "They must have wanted Tom. That's why they left me."

There was a moment's silence before Frank asked, "So how are you getting on tracing Tom ?"

"Not very well. We can't get a number plate," said Aneisha, sounding glum. "Tom usually does all this stuff," she complained.

Dan was scratching at his arm again in frustration. "Ouch !" he complained. "What is it with this rash ?" he complained, pulling up his sleeve to look. A small trickle of blood was oozing from one of the red spots on his arm.

"You've scratched the top off it," said Aneisha.

"What's that ?" asked Frank, grabbing hold of Dan's arm.

"What ? It's just a rash. I must have got it in hospital," said Dan, sounding confused. "It doesn't matter. I'll put some cream on it when I get home."

Frank kept hold of Dan's arm and reached out for his magnifying glass. "This !" said Frank, focussing on the bleeding spot. "Look, there's a tiny piece of metal sticking out," he said. They all took turns looking through the glass. They could just make out a tiny glint of metal sticking out of Dan's arm.

"What is that ?" asked Dan.

"We need to scan it. Come over here Dan and put your arm under the scanner," instructed Frank. Dan did as he was asked and Frank ran a program to scan Dan's arm. Up on the screen came an image of six little pieces of metal, spaced out in a pattern. "Oh dear," said Frank. "I think I know how they found us." They all looked at him. "That's some kind of homing beacon. They waited for you to return to work and they followed you here Dan. You led them straight to Tom," said Frank. He watched Dan's face fall and immediately realised his mistake. "Not that you could possibly know Dan. Nobody would have realised," Frank hastily added. He sat down heavily in a chair. "This technology is astounding, and the planning behind it, staggering !"

Dan stood staring angrily at his arm. "Can you get this thing out of me please?" he asked.

"What ? Oh yes of course. Sorry Dan. I'll have to get one of the medical team to come and take it out for you. It's going to need a local anaesthetic I think," he said with an apologetic smile. "I'll call someone to come and do it, then I'll send this footage off to technical to see if they can get a registration number for me. Why don't you all call your parents and let them know you'll be late. They might be worried if they hear about the fire."

They all did as they were asked. Dan waited glumly for the medic to arrive while Aneisha and Zoe hunted through local CCTV camera footage for any sign of the two mystery cars. They got better at it as they went along. When the medic arrived he took Dan into the medical room and shut the door. It was over 45 minutes before he reappeared holding a plastic box containing some small pieces of metal, stained with blood. Aneisha winced when she saw them.

"I'm afraid it wasn't very easy to get these out Agent London. Agent Morgan is going to have a very sore arm for a few days," said the medic apologetically. "I've had to put in some stitches which should dissolve in a few days."

"Where is he ?" asked Frank, taking the box.

"I've told him to rest for a few minutes. He's lying on the couch," explained the medic. "I've given him some pain killers to use as the local anaesthetic wears off. I'll clear up and go."

Zoe followed the medic into the medical room and found Dan lying on the examination couch. A tight bandage was wrapped around his left forearm. The medic started clearing away blood-soaked dressings and swabs from bowls on a table nearby. "You can take a couple of painkillers as soon as you start to feel any pain," said the medic. "Two at a time, no less than four hours apart and no more than four times in 24 hours OK ?" he instructed. Dan nodded. He looked tired.

"Do you want a glass of water ?" Zoe asked Dan.

"Please," Dan nodded. Zoe found a plastic cup which she filled from the tap. Dan sat up and she handed him the drink. He swallowed a couple of pain killers, so Zoe guessed the anaesthetic was already wearing off. Dan thanked the medic as he was leaving and the man smiled apologetically.

"Sorry that was a bit of an ordeal," said the medic. "Take it easy for a while," he said as he left.

"How are you doing ?" Zoe asked Dan once the man had left.

"I'm OK. They'd better not do anything to Tom !" said Dan through gritted teeth, getting down from the couch. Zoe wanted to tell him to rest for a while, but knew there was no point in trying.

Frank looked round from his microscope as they came back into the main room. "Right, I've set everything in motion. There's nothing else we can do here now. I'll give you all a lift home and I want you all to get a good night's sleep," he instructed. "We can start tomorrow when we have something to work on."

Aneisha seemed for a moment as if she would argue, but at a raised eyebrow from Zoe, looked closely at Dan. "OK. That's probably for the best," she reluctantly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows and mysteries. So top secret, even the top secret people don't know about it.**

_Aneisha seemed for a moment as if she would argue, but at a raised eyebrow from Zoe, looked closely at Dan. "OK. That's probably for the best," she reluctantly agreed._

Tom was taken from the car into a building. It was dark and he had little idea where he was. He wasn't threatened in any way, but it was made clear that he was in no position to escape. Three men led him through the corridors of a large house. They knocked on an imposing looking door before Tom was led inside. He looked around him uncertainly at a group of men and women dressed up in evening clothes. "Ah, Tom Tupper, at last !" said a all man walking towards him holding out his hand. Tom looked at him in surprise and then shook his hand. "It's been surprisingly difficult to get hold of you," said the man waving Tom to a chair. Never taking his eyes off the man, Tom sat down on the edge of the armchair.

"Was it you who hurt my friend ?" asked Tom.

"Yes. That was most unfortunate. We had no desire to hurt him. I trust he made a full recovery ?" asked the man. Tom nodded reluctantly. "I'm afraid we couldn't risk him seeing us, but we didn't wish him any harm," the man paused. "I expect you are wondering why you are here ?" Tom nodded. "Of course. Well Tom, we've been watching your activities for a while. Your skills are exceptional, as is your intellect. We are a secret international organisation which supports and celebrates the intellectual abilities of people from many countries. We use those abilities for the benefit or our members rather than the nation states in which we happen to live."

"What, you're a sort of 'super MENSA' ?" asked Tom, disbelieving. "You're not like KORPS are you ?" he asked doubtfully.

The man laughed. "KORPS ? Ha ! No we are not a criminal organisation. We are not in search of world domination. We simply exist in parallel with the rest of the world, if you like. We are not under the orders of any single nation state and we have no desire to control. We call ourselves the 'Shadow Masters'. We would like you to join us."

Tom was stunned into silence. "I've never heard of you," he said.

"Well, that is the point of being a secret organisation," the man said in an amused voice.

"But I already work for MI9," Tom said falteringly.

"Yes. They have been quite useful to you. Your skills have developed while you have been working for them. However, I think you will see that we have much to offer you. As a member of the Shadow organisation you will have opportunities to develop of which you could only have dreamed," the man told him.

"But my family, my friends," faltered Tom.

"Friends ? You have no need of those friends Tom. These people are your intellectual equals. I think you will find that we have everything that you need here," said the man confidently. Tom stifled a yawn. It was late. "I think that will be enough for tonight," said the man. "The guards will take you to your room. I hope you find it comfortable," he said, gesturing to the men who had brought Tom there.

The guards led him upstairs and stopped outside a door which was opened and he was shown inside before the door closed behind him. Expecting to find himself in a cell Tom was surprised to see a fairly luxurious bedroom. A set of pyjamas in his size were laid out on the bed. Another door led to a small bathroom with some toiletries. He opened and closed doors and drawers all round the room, but could find nothing to help him escape. He pulled the curtains back and found a window, but it he couldn't see anything outside in the dark. He wished the others were here.

The next day Tom awoke to a knock on his door. It took him a while to remember where he was. The door opened and a woman came in carrying a tray of food which she put on the table near his bed before pulling his curtains open. A man followed her carrying clothes which he placed on the chair next to the table. Without speaking they then left the room. Tom got up and looked out of his window. The room looked out over a cliff. The sea was pounding on the rocks below his window. Tom shivered. That was not an escape route ! Resigning himself to temporary captivity he used the bathroom before sitting down to eat his breakfast. Then he got dressed before there was another knock on his door.

The man he had met the night before came in, but wearing an ordinary business suit. "I hope you had a comfortable night ?" asked the man.

Tom nodded. "Yes thanks," he replied politely. There was no point in antagonising this man.

"I didn't introduce myself last night. My name is Anthony," explained the man. "Come with me and I will show you around." The woman who had brought the food returned and started gathering up the crockery. Tom moved to help her.

"Thankyou, it was very nice," said Tom politely. The woman looked shocked, stepped back and looked uncertainly at Anthony.

"Tom, there's absolutely no need to speak to the staff !" the man laughed dismissively. "Come with me," he instructed.

Tom was given a guided tour of what turned out to be an enormous property overlooking cliffs on the coast. He saw opulent living and socialising areas. There was a music room filled with different musical instruments. There was a large ballroom and a dining room, each lined with full length mirrors. He was led through a long gallery filled with paintings and sculptures. Tom was no art expert, but he was sure he recognised some of the pictures which meant they had to be reasonably famous. Then he was taken underground to a number of laboratories and offices being used by different people. He was greeted in a friendly manner by most, though not all. One man in particular was very grumpy and complained of the interruption to his work. "Professor Liebkind can be a little eccentric," Anthony whispered good-naturedly in his ear. Finally he was led to a small laboratory filled with all kinds of electronic equipment, computers and robotics. "And finally Tom, I would like to show you your very own laboratory. That of course is if you should decide to join us," said Anthony.

"Wow ! This stuff is state of the art !" gasped Tom, gazing round him in wonder. "That's, wow ! And this, amazing !" he said leaping from one item to another, picking things up and looking at them in amazement. "How did you manage to get all these ?" he asked in astonishment. Anthony beamed at him.

"Oh, we have many resources at our disposal. We can get anything you desire Tom. All you have to do is ask," promised Anthony.

"And what do you want in return ?" asked Tom suspiciously.

"Aha ! Knew you'd ask me that," said Anthony triumphantly. "All we ask Tom is that you get better and better at what you do best. We patent our members' inventions and the income helps to support all of our activities. Also I think you will agree that we enjoy a very pleasant lifestyle," said Anthony.

"Aren't I a bit, well, young for all this ?" asked Tom doubtfully. He hadn't seen anyone else his age during his tour.

"Tom, your talents are so obvious, we felt it was worth introducing you earlier than usual to our organisation because we believe that we can help you develop into a truly outstanding achiever !" proclaimed Anthony. "I understand that science lessons at St. Heart's can be a little, shall we say, disheartening ?" asked Anthony coyly. He made circle shapes on the bench top with his finger. "I can't imagine any genuinely knowledgeable science teacher rating a model volcano above germ-detecting spectacles, can you ?" he asked. Tom grimaced at the memory of Dan winning the science competition over his own far superior invention. Dan had been no happier than Tom about his victory, but still, it had disappointed Tom more than he was prepared to admit.

"Why don't I let you have a look round the laboratory by yourself. Someone will come and collect you for lunch at 12:30," said Anthony glancing at his watch. Tom did the same. He had about an hour. He could try and contact Frank. "I should point out that all mobile communications and radio signals are prevented from penetrating the premises walls," Anthony added apologetically. "Enjoy yourself !" he said, before leaving. The door clicked shut behind him and when Tom tried the handle it was locked. He was still a prisoner.

Well, he might as well make the most of it. There were some fantastic gadgets here, which he had previously only heard rumours about. These had to be prototypes or early production models. Tom had a very happy hour playing with gadgets and taking things to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows and mysteries. Rescues are planned, but does Tom want to be rescued ?**

_Well, he might as well make the most of it. There were some fantastic gadgets here, which he had previously only heard rumours about. These had to be prototypes or early production models. Tom had a very happy hour playing with gadgets and taking things to pieces._

Several days passed and the team had no word of Tom's possible location, or indeed if he was still alive. On the Thursday evening, Dan got home to be greeted by his mother. "Dan, have you had any news ?" she asked. Dan shook his head before staring at his feet. He heard a voice from the kitchen and Tom's Mum appeared at the door. Her eyes were red and she looked as though she had been crying. He looked into his mother's face and she smiled sadly at him.

Dan sighed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tupper, we haven't heard anything yet. Otherwise I would be off trying to get him back !" Dan assured her. This made Mrs. Tupper smile a little.

"I know you would Dan. You've been a good friend to Tom. He hasn't had many friends," she trailed off, looking sad again.

Dan desperately wanted to make her feel happier, but he wasn't really in any position to do it. He felt so sorry for her. "We'll get him back Mrs. Tupper. I know we will," he promised her. She nodded sadly and went back into the kitchen.

Dan's Mum hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I know you will too," she whispered in his ear. "Dinner's ready in an hour," she added.

Dan went up to his bedroom and pulled out the homework he was supposed to do for the next week. He threw it on the desk and sat on his bed looking at it. He reached into his bag again and pulled out his phone. After a few seconds he dialled Aneisha's number. "Hey Neish, how are you doing ?" he asked. "Yeah I know, I miss him too. His Mum's here talking to my Mum. Mm ? I dunno. She looks like she's been crying though. Tell you what Neish, tomorrow after school, why don't we go and sit with Frank and go through everything they've got ? I know I'm not much good with the computer stuff, but I'll do whatever it takes. Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow. We'll get him back Neish. We've got to believe ! Yeah, bye," he said, ringing off and tossing his phone back in his bag. He got on with his homework. He needed a free weekend to concentrate on getting Tom back.

On Friday morning Tom was again taken to his laboratory by a guard. The number of people who were escorting him around was gradually reducing he noticed. He guessed he was becoming more trusted as he appeared to settle into his new routine. He wondered what St. Heart's had been told to cover for his absence. In truth he was pretty tempted by Anthony's offer. The technology at his disposal was absolutely fantastic. He was loving taking gadgets apart and making new stuff out of them. There wasn't the drag of schoolwork to hold him back. People here seemed to respect him and were interested in what he did. That never happened at school !

When he'd asked for the latest Blade Quest game and some books they had arrived within hours. Nobody laughed at his request. Nobody wondered if he couldn't spend his time doing something more useful or constructive. Nobody suggested he ought to get out more. He could do whatever he liked. Well, he could do whatever work he liked. Obviously he couldn't go out for a walk or chat to his mates. This was weird because he had never actually wanted to go out for a walk before in his life. Walking was a necessary evil as far as Tom was concerned. As for talking to his mates, he'd never had any before he joined MI9. He really missed Aneisha, Dan, Zoe and Frank. He missed the jokes. He missed Aneisha teasing him and he even missed watching Dan and Zoe flirting. Well, maybe not that, but he really missed being able to talk about his day with someone apart from his Mum. Oh God, his Mum ! How could he have forgotten ? She must be going crazy ! Tom instantly felt really guilty and then terribly homesick.

At lunchtime, Tom was taken through to the restaurant. He had started to realise that all the staff working in the building were forbidden from talking to the Shadow Masters. He had seen one woman being shouted at after she asked one of the members a question. She had left the room in tears and he had never seen her again. There was a new woman serving food at the tables. She had dark skin like Aneisha and was about the same height, but had her hair in a different style. Only half paying attention Tom was snapped out of his daydream when the woman asked for his order from the menu. It was Aneisha's voice. He nearly put his neck out trying to stop himself whipping round to look at her in astonishment.

"Erm, erm, Shepherd's Pie please," Tom stammered. He glanced up at Aneisha's face and she smiled a secret smile at him.

"Vegetables ?" she asked.

"Hm ?" said Tom, totally confused. Who was she talking about ? "Oh, er yes please," he said.

"Which ones ?" asked Aneisha.

"Oh !" in a flustered manner Tom grabbed the menu again. "Erm, broccoli and beans please," he finally managed to get out. Aneisha handed him his copy of the order and went on to serve the other people on his table. Still shocked to see Aneisha Tom absentmindedly started folding his food order over and over again. Then he realised that it was thicker than a single piece of paper. He surreptitiously slipped it into his trouser pocket. This was not the place to read secret notes. He was pretty sure his laboratory was bugged because of some of the things which Anthony had said to him in the evenings. He seemed to know things about Tom's day which he could only know if he had watched him in the lab.

A hand slapped down on Tom's shoulder and he jumped. "Tom ! Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump !" said Anthony's voice. He looked up to see Anthony standing next to another younger man. "Thought I'd introduce you to Vincent. He joined us a couple of years ago. Interested in archaeology. Why don't you two have a chat this evening after work. Get to know each other and all that. Vince can tell you about the Shadow Masters," suggested Anthony. Tom stood up and shook Vince's hand. He had a bit of a limp handshake, which going by Tom's fairly low standards on limp handshakes was saying something. He was a little taller than Tom, with large rounded spectacles and a self-confident smirk on his face. Tom instantly didn't like him.

"Oh hi ! Nice to meet you Vince !" Tom lied.

"Yeah, same here," drawled Vince. "See you later right ?" Tom nodded and sat down again as the other two walked off to find a free table.

Tom's meal arrived and he ate it deep in thought. After lunch he went to the men's toilets and locked himself in a cubicle. He sneaked the piece of paper from his pocket and read Aneisha's note. "Open your bedroom window tonight at 9pm," said the note. Tom ripped up the paper into little pieces and flushed it down the toilet. Making sure that none of the pieces had survived he left the toilets and carried on with his day as normal.

That evening after dinner he was collected by Vince and taken to the lounge. Vince told him how wonderful his life had been since joining the Shadow Masters. "Yeah, it's just great to be appreciated for what you can do, you know," explained Vince in a lazy drawl. "Before I came here, people just didn't understand my passion for the past. It's about knowledge, not treasure. People can be so narrow minded and let's face it, most people are just plain stupid !" he laughed contemptuously. Tom struggled not to show his dislike for this creepy guy. At 8:45pm he stifled a yawn and apologised saying he had had a busy week and would like to go up to his room. Vince just shrugged and shook his hand again before disappearing off to talk to other people.

Tom tried not to rush back to his room. It was a relief to be away from the others. They were interesting company but he had become tired of the general air of self-congratulation. He had assumed that spending his time with clever people would be great, but it turned out that not many of them were very good company. They were all interested in their own topic, but didn't seem to be able to talk about anything else. Tom had got on best with the grumpy professor he had met on the first day. He turned out to have a dry sense of humour about most things once you got to know him.

Tom let himself into his room and put down his jacket. He went to the window and looked out. Leaving the curtains open, he stood looking out and wondered how MI9 was going to get a message to him at his window. The wind was blowing quite hard outside and they wouldn't be able to fly a drone up or shoot anything up to his window very easily. Checking his watch he saw that there were a couple of minutes to go. There was a tap on the window and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Dan's face was outside his window grinning back at him.

Tom leapt to the window and wrestled with the catches to get it open. After several frustrating seconds he managed to pull up the sash. He was hit by a gust of wind. He hadn't realised how much sound was blocked out by the windows. He could hear the crashing of waves on the rocks below and screeching cries of sea gulls. "Tom ! Are you allright mate ?" asked Dan.

"God Dan ! How did you get there ?" asked Tom, leaning gingerly out of the window. Dan was attached to a rope which swung off to the side. "Are you on your own ?" he asked.

"No Zoe's at the end of the rope," explained Dan. "Mind if I come in ?" he asked.

"No, of course not," stuttered Tom, still shocked by their height above the dizzying rocks below. Dan put a leg over the window ledge. He touched his earpiece.

"Zoe, I'm going in. We'll lose communications. You coming up now ?" he asked. "Allright, I'll take the rope in for you," he said. "Zoe's coming up now," Dan told Tom, stepping fully into the room. "We can't communicate through these walls," he explained to Tom.

"Yes, that's what they told me. Otherwise I could have built a communicator," said Tom apologetically. Dan stood by the window coiling up a rope which was attached to his belt. Finally Zoe also appeared at the window and Dan helped her in. She didn't need any help. She looked like she could have climbed a vertical wall on her own without any rope.

"Well, this isn't so bad !" said Zoe looking round Tom's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows and mysteries. Just climb out of the window ! **

"_Well, this isn't so bad !" said Zoe looking round Tom's room._

"Yeah, they've made me really comfortable," said Tom. "They've given me anything I want and I can do what I want. You should see the stuff I've got in my lab !" he said excitedly.

Dan looked at him and frowned. "You want to stay here then ?" he asked.

"No ! No way !" said Tom. "To be honest they're a bit creepy," he stopped short. "Erm, are my Mum and Dad OK ?" he asked. "I was wondering," he added lamely.

Dan's lips pursed. "Your Mum's pretty upset to be honest. She was round with my Mum yesterday and I think she'd been crying," said Dan quietly. Tom looked about ready to cry himself.

"I did think about them," said Tom. "It's just all been really, well, different," he trailed off.

"It's allright. You've done really well Tom. Who are these people ?" asked Dan.

"They call themselves the Shadow Masters," explained Tom. "They're an international group of really clever people. It's like a sort of Super MENSA group. They work for themselves and not for any government. They want me to join them. They're not like KORPS," he added. Tom paused. "Well, that's what they say they are. I can't really tell," he apologised.

Dan and Zoe looked at one another. Dan frowned. "I don't trust them," he said.

"You don't trust anybody," pointed out Zoe.

Dan put his hands on his hips. "I do so !" he complained.

"You so do not !" said Zoe and Tom in unison. Then they looked at one another and laughed. Tom got a happy feeling he hadn't felt for a while. He really missed them all ! "Hey, you're not expecting me to climb out of the window are you ?" whispered Tom. "There's no way .." he stopped and froze when there was a knock on his door.

"Tom ! Are you allright ?" asked Anthony's muffled voice. "We were worried about you when you left early," he added.

"Quick, you'd better get out of here !" hissed Tom in a panic. "They've got guards here !" he said, waving Dan and Zoe to the window. "I'm fine thanks. Can you give me a sec while I put my clothes back on ?" shouted Tom. Zoe climbed out of the window and Dan started playing out the rope. Tom pulled the curtains so that Dan was hidden from view. Tom ran to the bathroom door as if he had just left there and hoped that Dan was also out of the window when he called Anthony to come in.

The door opened and Anthony came in, accompanied by one of the guards. "Tom, are you allright ?" asked Anthony breathlessly. "We had a report of someone climbing outside the building," he said, going over to the window. Tom held his breath. Just at that moment a big gust of wind blew the curtains out into the room and revealed Dan, holding a knife and apparently climbing into the room through the window. Tom realised that Dan must have turned around so that it wouldn't look like he had been in the room already. "Stop him !" shouted Anthony and the two guards ran across the room and grabbed Dan's arms, dragging him into the room.

The guards threw Dan on the floor and twisted his arm to make him drop the knife. Tom realised that Dan was no longer attached to Zoe by the rope. He must have cut it so that they wouldn't catch Zoe as well. Anthony ran to the window and stuck his head out. "He's on his own," he reported. "Search him thoroughly !" he ordered. The two guards pulled open Dan's jacket and searched him from head to foot. The headset was removed, along with the equipment belt, communicator, string and several other items Tom didn't recognise. "Take him downstairs !" ordered Anthony, slamming the window shut and doing up the catches as Dan was dragged out of the room. "Tom, thank goodness you're allright !" he said. "Did you know who that was ?" he asked Tom.

Tom thought hard. He couldn't hesitate for long. "Yes, yes I've seen him. He's an agent from MI9," Tom admitted.

"He had a knife !" exclaimed Anthony. "My goodness, I knew these people would go to any lengths, but I had no idea they would sink this low !" he said. "Don't worry Tom, we will deal with this," Anthony assured him. "Why don't you come back down to the lounge. Settle your nerves," he suggested. Tom followed Anthony helplessly down to the lounge. He was worried sick about Dan, but he guessed Anthony assumed his anxiety was due to his apparent near escape from an MI9 attack. There was a hum of conversation when Tom entered the room. He saw Aneisha serving drinks. She looked across at him anxiously. Tom shook his head slightly and looked away. He didn't dare give away Aneisha too.

He saw Professor Liebkind watching him. "Tom, I hear you have had some excitement yes ?" asked the Professor, pulling a spare chair towards Tom. Tom nodded weakly and sat down on the offered chair. The Professor waved Aneisha over. "Young lady, please fetch my young friend a glass of water," he asked her quite politely. The Professor was one of the few members who treated the staff with any kind of respect. Tom hated the way the others spoke to the people who worked in the building. Often they didn't even speak, but just clicked their fingers. Aneisha brought the glass of water on a tray and handed it to Tom, who thanked her.

"Ah, it is good to hear someone with some manners," said the Professor. "I am often less than impressed with the behaviour of people in this organisation. Perhaps you also ?" he asked. Tom nodded very slightly, taking a sip of his water. "Hmph ! You relax. I am sure our great leader will be back shortly to update you with progress," the older man assured him. Tom felt anything but relaxed. He wondered where they were taking Dan.

Dan was propelled through corridors and down several flights of stairs until he was sure he must be underground. He had taken the decision to remain in Tom's room when he realised that he did not have time to climb out of view before the men came in. He didn't want them to catch him hanging precariously above the cliff face. Rather than give away Tom's knowledge about them he decided to pretend he was climbing in. He'd cut his rope connection to Zoe so that they would assume he was alone. At least she would be safe. This had to be a better option than falling down the cliff face to the rocks below. He really hoped so.

Finally, he was shoved into a small room and thrust into a chair. The two guards tied him securely by his wrists and ankles. They stood to either side of him before the man from Tom's room came in. "So ! You are an MI9 spy !" said the man angrily. Dan guessed that Tom had decided to tell the man that he worked for MI9. Probably a safe bet. Reluctantly, Dan nodded. "You admit it ! What were you doing with that knife ?" demanded the man. "Did you think you could kill Tom Tupper rather than let him join our organisation ?" the man shouted.

Dan frowned and shook his head. "I was sent to rescue him," he said.

"Liar !" shouted the man, hitting him across the face. It really hurt. The man winced and rubbed his knuckles, panting for breath. He sounded like he was a bit out of shape. He motioned to one of the guards at the side of Dan, who punched him in the face. Dan nearly blacked out from the force of the blow. Finding himself looking down at his knees, Dan painfully lifted his head and felt a trickle of wet running down from his eye. Dan stared blearily at the man in front of him.

"You, you can't keep him here," muttered Dan.

"He wants to be here ! How could he not want to be here ?" shouted the man in front of him. Dan thought he sounded a bit crazy. "This is the place for him, not MI9. A waste of his talents ! How could you possibly understand !" he yelled. "You ordinary people, you know nothing !" exclaimed the man. He looked at Dan with contempt. "Lock him up ! We'll decide what to do with him later," he said, before marching out of the room. The guards untied Dan and half dragged him through more corridors before pushing him into a tiny room with a small bed and a small window high in the wall, and slamming the door shut behind him. A cold wind blew through the window. Dan lay down on the bed and curled up, shivering in the cold. He hoped the others didn't get caught. Things really weren't going well.

Anthony returned to the lounge area. He was met with a barrage of questions as he entered the room. He held up his hands for silence and shortly the room went quiet. "Everyone, we have apprehended an agent sent to attack one of our newest members, Tom Tupper. Rest assured that the culprit has been apprehended and is in our custody. He will be dealt with later," said Anthony. There was another surge in questioning voices. "I'm afraid I don't have anything else to tell you," he said. "Just rest assured that despite this shocking incident, work and pleasure will continue as normal. Please do not be perturbed by this minor inconvenience."

The hubbub of voices continued as people discussed what had happened. Vince drifted towards Anthony. "What did this agent want then ?" Vince asked.

"He said he had been sent to rescue the boy," explained Anthony quietly. "Do you think they would ?" he asked.

"Yes, it's the sort of thing they would do," said Vince after a moment's thought. "They'll assume he's being held here against his will."

"I see. Well, we'll keep that to ourselves shall we ?" asked Anthony. "As far as Tom is concerned, this was an attempt on his life by MI9, understand ?" he asked.

"Completely !" Vince assured him. "You can rely on me Anthony !" he said smarmily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows and mysteries. So, who is everybody ? **

"_I see. Well, we'll keep that to ourselves shall we ?" asked Anthony. "As far as Tom is concerned, this was an attempt on his life by MI9, understand ?" he asked._

"_Completely !" Vince assured him. "You can rely on me Anthony !" he said smarmily._

"This is a new development. I'm going to call in the Shadow Master," said Anthony.

"The main man ?" asked Vince, sounding impressed.

"Yes. I think this merits his attention," said Anthony.

Tom sat deep in thought in the lounge. He looked up with the feeling he was being watched. The Professor was watching him closely. "This agent, did he attack you ?" asked the Professor quietly. Tom looked around fearfully. "I can assure you this will stay between you and me," said the Professor. He didn't sound quite so eccentric now. In fact, Tom thought he sounded very focussed. Deciding to take the risk, Tom shook his head. He looked back down at his drink. "I see. Do not look at me when I ask you the next question. We need to keep it casual," said the Professor quietly. "Do you know this agent ? Is he a friend of yours ?" Tom nodded again. "I see. Was he trying to rescue you ?" asked the Professor. Tom looked out across the room and nodded again, once.

"Ah, I did wonder. You do seem very young to be part of this organisation. Did they bring you here against your will ?" asked the Professor. Tom nodded miserably. "Hmph !" snorted the Professor derisively. "Well so much for a free organisation of free thinkers ! We guessed there was something fishy going on. May I ask which organisation you are a member of ?" asked the Professor. Tom tucked one thumb under his hand and tapped the remaining nine fingers on the arms of his chair. "Ah, I heard a rumour that there were younger agents, but I have never met any before. Well, just so you know," the Professor tapped six fingers on the table. Tom smiled.

"Hm, well I think your friend may be in a bit of a fix. We'll have to think of something won't we. And seeing that we are both so clever, it shouldn't be too difficult should it ?" asked the Professor with a cheeky grin. Tom chuckled and smiled back at him. "Now that's better !" said the Professor in a much louder voice. "Good to see a smile back on your face young man !" he said, "Ah Anthony, you're back. I hope you are going to take good care of this young fellow ?" he asked.

Anthony looked at Tom and the Professor. "I'm glad to see you've managed to cheer Tom up a bit Professor. We were a little worried about him after this dreadful experience," said Anthony. He rubbed his knuckles which looked like they were bruised. Tom got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Oh dear, I think I've reminded him again. Well, I've called in the head of our organisation to take charge of things. He should be here tomorrow," said Anthony. "I'm sure we can easily deal with this incident," he said reassuringly.

"Excellent ! I've been looking forward to meeting our founder," said the Professor enthusiastically. "Can we meet him also ?" he asked. "I'm sure he would be able to reassure Tom enormously, eh Tom ?" he asked.

"Oh yes, that would be very interesting thankyou," Tom said, picking up on his cue. Anthony didn't look keen on this idea, but realised he was effectively steam-rollered into it by the Professor and Tom. Reluctantly he agreed to introduce them both to the head of the organisation the following day.

"Why don't I take Tom back up to his room ?" asked the Professor. "It's getting a little late." Tom yawned for extra effect. Anthony agreed and the Professor and Tom set off for Tom's room. Once they were out of earshot of the people in the lounge they started discussing options for the next day. "I really want to meet the head of the organisation Tom," said the Professor. "That's going to make it impossible to spring your friend tonight. Will that be allright ?" he asked.

Tom wasn't so sure. He had a good idea how Anthony had got those bruised knuckles. "I don't want to leave it too long Professor," he said. "We don't know what they're going to do with Dan tomorrow."

"I agree. We can't leave it longer than tomorrow. Hopefully we will spot an opening," said the Professor. "Oh, and I meant to ask, er the young lady serving the coffees. Another friend of yours ?" enquired the Professor. Tom glanced sideways at the older man and nodded ruefully. "Don't worry. I'm an old hand in these things. Rather like her do you ?" asked the Professor. Tom blushed. "Thought so !" said the Professor, smiling. "Good ! Always helps to have an ally." They reached Tom's door and found a guard standing outside it. "Ah, a safety precaution I see Tom. Well, goodnight then," said the Professor, reverting to his other persona. "I shall see you in the morning young man." Reluctantly Tom said goodnight to his new ally and went into his room. He heard the door being locked behind him. We wasn't going anywhere tonight.

Tom got changed for bed and sat in an armchair by the window. He pulled the curtains back and looked out. There was nothing to see now. He was pulling the curtains closed again when he felt one heavier than the other. That was odd. Tom felt around the curtain and something fell out of the lining. He bent down and picked up a small black round object which had been tucked in the lining of the curtains. Dan must have left it there ! Tom excitedly felt around the object and pulled out an antenna about 30 cm long. It was a communicator.

Carefully, Tom unlatched the window and as quietly as possible opened it a crack. He stuck the long antenna out of the window and pressed the communicator. "Dan ! Thank goodness, we were really worried about you !" came Frank's relieved voice after a couple of seconds.

"It's not Dan. It's Tom," whispered Tom. "Dan's been taken prisoner. I don't know where he is," said Tom. "They took everything off him. I found this hidden behind the curtain," he explained.

"Oh ! Well, I'm glad to hear from you Tom. Are you allright ?" asked Frank.

"I'm fine. They're saying that Dan tried to attack me," said Tom. "I'm going along with it, but I don't know what to do. They've asked the head of the Shadow Masters organisation to come here tomorrow. Oh, and there's someone from MI6 in here. At least, I hope he is," he muttered.

"OK Tom. Look, I'll get on to MI6 and we'll think of something to get Dan out," promised Frank. "You'd better not stay on too long. We'll speak tomorrow if you can manage it OK ?" Tom agreed, closed the window and slipped the communicator back into the curtain lining. There was no point in improving on a successful hiding place !

Tom got ready for bed, turned off the light and lay staring at the ceiling. He hoped Dan was OK.

Aneisha helped collect the dirty cups and glasses before taking them back to the kitchen. She then laid out the breakfast tables ready for the next day. She was yawning by the time she returned to the kitchen to sign off with the housekeeper. "Thankyou Aneisha. That will be all for tonight," said the older woman.

"Erm, Ma'am, I was wondering. Someone said something about one of the Members being attacked in their room," Aneisha ventured.

"That's none of our concern Aneisha," said the housekeeper sternly, then she saw the worried look on Aneisha's face and relented. "Aneisha, there is absolutely no danger to anyone here," explained the housekeeper. "An intruder was caught in one of the new Member's rooms and they were captured by the guards and locked up. He won't be going anywhere quickly."

"I thought they'd call the police," said Aneisha curiously. The other woman gave her a sideways look.

"Hm, well that's not our concern. The people here like to handle things themselves in their own way. It's best not to get involved," said the older woman cautiously. She considered Aneisha for a minute and obviously decided to say more. "Aneisha, under no circumstances should you get involved in any of this. The people who run this place are not the sort of people you want to cross. You seem like a sensible girl. Take my advice and stay well out of it. The less you know, the better for you ! Now off to bed, you've got another long day tomorrow," instructed the housekeeper.

Aneisha set off as instructed, but decided to make a few random wrong turns. She headed off down some lesser used corridors and down a flight of stairs when she would normally go up. It became gradually colder when she turned a corner and walked into one of the guards. "Oh, sorry !" she giggled. "I think I'm lost. Is this the way to staff quarters ?" she asked, looking up into the sky where the man's face should be. He gazed down at her, unimpressed. "I'm new," she added. Her smile faded as the man stared at her in silence.

"No. It isn't," said the man finally. He pointed back the way she had come. "Go back upstairs and turn right. Keep going. Don't come back here. You aren't supposed to be here," said the man.

"Oh, sorry !" she said. "Thanks," she added over her shoulder as she headed back the way she had come. The silly smile faded from her face as she made a mental note. This was definitely where they were keeping Dan. She needed to talk to Frank.

As she headed back past the kitchen area, in the right direction for her own quarters she bumped into the elderly Professor. She smiled at him, but didn't speak as the staff were all under orders not to speak to the Members. She like the Professor though. He was always pleasant with the staff. "Ah, my dear, how fortuitous. I don't have enough of those tiny little pots of milk in my room. I wondered if someone could help me," said the Professor distractedly.

"Of course Professor, I'll get some for you," said Aneisha. She went into the kitchen and took a handful of the milks for him. As she handed them over he thanked her and she felt something slip into her apron pocket. Crafty old devil ! "Goodnight Professor," she said.

"Goodnight my dear," said the Professor, smiling at her.

When Aneisha reached her room she felt in her pocket to see what the Professor had slipped in there. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and stared at it in amazement. It read, "Young lady. I do not know your name. Do not attempt to contact your friend Tom tonight. There is a guard outside his room and the door is locked. I suspect your other friend is being held in the lower levels. Do not attempt to gain access. These people have been known to be ruthless. We will find a way to release your friend."

Aneisha read it again, twice. No way ! The Professor had to be another agent. She tore the paper up into tiny pieces and flushed it down the toilet. Satisfied that all the pieces were gone she returned to her bedroom and started to change for bed. Her room had a small window, which was just above ground level, since her room was in the basement. She opened it a crack. She rummaged in her makeup bag and pulled out a roll of dental floss. She stretched out a long piece of floss and tossed it out of the window, making sure it was all falling outside. Then she attached the floss case to a small compact which she flipped open. "Frank, can you hear me ?" she asked.

"Aneisha. You're a bit late," said Frank, sounding worried. "I was starting to think we'd lost you too," he added.

"No, I just got a bit of a surprise," said Aneisha, and she explained about finding the corridor where Dan was probably held and them bumping into the Professor on the way back.

"Ah, he must be the MI6 agent who Tom found out about," said Frank. "We've been in contact with MI6 to find out who they are. It's a stroke of luck if we have another inside contact."

"He said that Tom's under guard tonight and warned me off trying to get to Dan," said Aneisha.

"He's right Aneisha. We're starting to get information through about this Shadow Master organisation and they are not to be messed with. We will try to work something out for Dan tomorrow," promised Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadows and mysteries. How do they get out ? Wish I knew !**

"_He said that Tom's under guard tonight and warned me off trying to get to Dan," said Aneisha._

"_He's right Aneisha. We're starting to get information through about this Shadow Master organisation and they are not to be messed with. We will try to work something out for Dan tomorrow," promised Frank._

Dan's door was flung open and two guards came in. They lifted the exhausted and shivering Dan from the bed and hauled him between them. Dan hadn't dared fall asleep because of the cold. He wasn't sure he would wake up again. As a result he was completely shattered. He assumed they would take him to the room he had been beaten in the previous night. Instead they took him through a number of corridors into the living area of the building. The corridors were mostly deserted. When they did hear voices ahead, he was pushed into an alcove until the voices passed. Finally he was taken into a heavily decorated room, furnished with plush purple velvet and gold. It made Dan's sore head throb even more just to look at it. This had to be the ugliest room he had ever set foot in.

Dan was pushed into a chair in the middle of the room and his hands tied behind his back. After a few minutes he heard the door open and two men come into the room. One spoke English with a foreign accent. It could be Italian or maybe Spanish. The other man was the one called "Anthony" who had caught him in Tom's room the night before. Boy, that seemed like a lifetime away !

A tanned, dark-haired man stepped past Dan's chair and sat on the gilded sofa opposite. He moved like a panther and sat as if on a throne, staring contemptuously at Dan. "So, this is the agent who attacked the boy last night," he said in heavily accented English. "He is only a boy !" Dan tried to speak, but his voice was a hoarse croak. The man clicked his fingers in a bored fashion. Someone brought a glass of water to Dan's lips and he drank it thirstily.

"I did not attack him !" replied Dan. "You've got no right keeping him here," he said.

"Right ! I do not need rights ! We do as we wish. We are not bound by your ridiculous nation's laws. We are the Shadow Masters ! We are the future," declared the man imperiously. "Our organisation seeks out the extraordinary humans, the future of the human race. How dare you interfere with us. You are nothing ! What do you do ? Climb up walls ? Fight with your fists ? You will never invent something, or discover something or create something !" shouted the man.

"Yeah ? Well I discovered what a bunch of bastards you are !" retorted Dan. A hand appeared out of nowhere and smacked him across the face. "Aargh !"

"You will not speak to your superiors like that !" shouted Anthony. Dan struggled to focus through watering eyes. He really hoped they didn't think he was crying. That would be totally humiliating.

"This boy you have here, does he know this one ?" the foreign man asked Anthony, waving towards Dan.

"He said he recognised him as an MI9 agent," explained Anthony. "He didn't say he knew him."

"Is the boy joining the organisation ?" asked the man.

"Of course," said Anthony. "He hasn't made any complaints about his treatment here. I am sure he will settle in time. How could he turn down what we have to offer ?"

The man settled back in his chair and eyed Dan thoughtfully. "Hm. I want him drugged and disposed of," instructed the man, pointing to Dan. Dan's hands were untied and his jacket pulled off. The guards rolled up his shirt sleeve then twisted his right arm behind his back and pinned his left wrist to the arm of the chair. "Wait ! What is that on his arm ?" asked the man, leaning forward and pointing to the series of still visible cuts and stitches from where the tracking device had been cut out. The two men stood next to Dan's chair to examine the marks on his arm. "This looks like has he had one of our new tracking devices removed !" said the Master suspiciously.

Anthony looked at Dan and grabbed his face. "Are you the boy we caught in the net at the warehouse ?" he asked. Dan didn't reply. Anthony turned to the Master. "Tom described the agent who was trapped as a 'friend'. He only told me that he recognised this boy as an MI9 agent, not as a 'friend'."

"Do you think this boy Tom is concealing something from us ?" asked the Master. "Is he planning to leave ? Nobody leaves the Shadow Masters !" he declared.

"I cannot be sure. The boy and Professor Liebkind asked if they could meet you today. Do you want to meet them ?" asked Anthony.

"Yes, I want to see this boy for myself. If there is going to be trouble we should move him to another country," said the Shadow Master.

"Very well. We will have to investigate this further," said Anthony. "What do you want me to do with this one ?" he asked, grabbing hold of Dan's hair to lift his head. Dan was feeling dizzy and faint from the combination of blows to his head and lack of sleep.

"Secure him. We may need to question him further and me may need him as a bargaining tool. Put him out of the way for now. You can't keep on dragging him through the building. Whatever else we do, we will get rid of him tonight," said the Master. Dan was lifted from his chair and dragged a short distance before being taken into another, empty room. He was tied, gagged and left lying on the floor. Too tired to try to escape, he fell asleep.

Professor Liebkind slowly walked the corridors of the house on his way to breakfast. He took a more roundabout route than usual. He noted the guard standing outside one of the rooms on the ground floor, nodding amiably to the man, before strolling past. There was no sound from the room. The Professor entered the dining room and saw the young agent serving drinks. "Ah, young lady, is Tom down yet ?" he asked.

"Tom ?" Aneisha asked him in a confused way.

The Professor was impressed at Aneisha's self-control, keeping in character. He smiled at her. "So sorry ! I should have said, the young lad who joined us about a week ago," he explained.

Aneisha smiled back at him. "No, sorry, he's not been down yet," she said.

The Professor had just taken a seat at a vacant table when Tom arrived, accompanied by a guard. The Professor waved him over, and Tom gratefully took the offered seat. "I'm sure you can leave us now," said the Professor to the guard. "We're quite safe here aren't we ?" he asked, smiling benignly. The guard hesitated, but then left them alone. "And how are you young Tom ?" asked the Professor.

"I'm fine," said Tom, with slight emphasis on the "I".

They had just ordered their breakfasts when Anthony and another man came into the dining room. By the way the other man stalked into the room, he obviously considered himself someone important. "Ah, I think the big 'I am' has just arrived," murmured the Professor. Tom looked round and had to struggle not to smirk. The guy did clearly love himself.

"Professor ! We were hoping to speak to Tom," said Anthony, sounding a little disappointed to find Tom with the Professor.

"Why I say, is this really the great Shadow Master himself ?" declared Professor Liebkind, leaping to his feet. The other man drew himself up in height as he was slightly shorter than the Professor, but if anything looked even more pleased with himself. The Professor thrust out his hand and said, "My dear Sir, I can't tell you how I have looked forward to this occasion. It is truly wonderful to meet you. Tom ! Look, it's the man himself !" enthused the Professor. The Professor was now pumping the man's hand up and down as if trying to raise water from a particularly deep well.

"Oh yes, and you are ?" asked the man vaguely. Tom thought he sounded a little Italian perhaps.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Professor Liebkind. I joined a few months ago. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed working in your organisation Mr, er ?" said the Professor.

"You may call me Maestro," said the man, pompously.

"Oh, Maestro eh ? Ah well, hm," said the Professor. He sounded to Tom as if he were struggling not to laugh. He decided to try to help out.

"The Professor was telling me how much he wanted to meet you Sir," said Tom politely. "I did wonder who had managed to set all this up myself. It's a great achievement Sir," he added. He hoped he was laying the flattery on thick enough.

The other man swelled up even more. "Please, call me Maestro," he said. "I am glad that you are impressed with our organisation. We only wish to encourage people with special gifts to develop themselves to their full potential. It is how we see the human race progressing and flowering." Anthony and the Maestro sat down in the two spare chairs at the breakfast table. The Maestro clicked his fingers at Aneisha who came over with her notepad. "Coffee, strong coffee !" he ordered.

"Oh, tea for me," said Anthony, sounding distracted.

"Would you like any breakfast sir ?" asked Aneisha. She sounded like her teeth were gritted together. These men were so rude !

"No ! Go now !" ordered the Maestro. The Professor glanced at her apologetically as she walked away. "So, we were wondering about this friend of yours who attacked you in your room," he said.

Tom did his best to disguise the panic he felt. "Who ? Oh, you mean the MI9 agent. Yes I do know him. We've met a few times in MI9. He's not really a friend. He's one of the field team. You know: fighting, spying, that sort of thing. Barely a basic grasp of maths, let alone physics" said Tom derisively. He made a mental apology to Dan. "Some people are impressed by that sort of thing I suppose," he added. "What is your field of expertise ?" he asked the Maestro, hoping to change the subject.

The man looked satisfied by Tom's response, much to his relief. "Oh myself, my interest is genetic engineering," he said expansively. Aneisha arrived with the drinks and placed them carefully on the table. The two men didn't even look at her.

"Thank you," said the Professor. Aneisha flashed him a smile and left.

"Really, that's fascinating," said Tom. "I'm surprised you can find time for it."

The man looked delighted with the praise. "Well, you know. I do have to devote a lot of time to the organisation, but I still find time to conduct my research. It is important I believe to make my contribution to the improvement of the human race," he announced pompously. "I study the DNA of members of the Shadow Masters. I'm interested in the genetic makeup of the gifted and intelligent. Who knows, one day we may be able to improve the human race beyond our current abilities." He finished the last of his coffee. "So ! We must go. I wish to conduct some business with Anthony. We must organise that disposal Anthony !" he said, nodding meaningfully at the other man.

"What ? Oh, yes, yes of course," Anthony agreed.

Tom froze inside. They were going to 'dispose' of Dan. He felt the Professor reach out and grasp his hand hard under the table. "Well, it has been a great pleasure Sir. I am so glad we had this opportunity to meet you. It's only a shame you don't have longer to spend with us, isn't it Tom ?" asked the Professor.

"Oh, yes," said Tom, lamely. He felt helpless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadows and mysteries. How do they get out ? Wish I knew !**

_Tom froze inside. They were going to 'dispose' of Dan. He felt the Professor reach out and grasp his hand hard under the table. "Well, it has been a great pleasure Sir. I am so glad we had this opportunity to meet you. It's only a shame you don't have longer to spend with us, isn't it Tom ?" asked the Professor. _

"_Oh, yes," said Tom, lamely. He felt helpless._

They stood up and shook hands with the two men. "Right, Tom, I would like you to visit my laboratory. There are some things I'd like to show you," said the Professor. "Perhaps I could see some of your work too ? You never know, there might be some opportunity for collaboration," he suggested. Tom thought he could see where the Professor was going with this. He smiled grimly.

"Absolutely Professor," said Tom. The Professor slipped a note under his teacup for Aneisha and they left the room.

Aneisha had been watching and listening to the conversation. She quickly cleared the table, reading the note left by the Professor. Being careful to show no reaction, she slipped the note into her apron pocket and carried the dirty crockery into the kitchen. Aneisha helped with the clearing up and then asked for a quick break. She dashed back to her room and rolled out her tooth floss aerial through the window. She quickly passed on the Professor's message to Frank and Zoe before breaking down her communicator and putting everything away. Aneisha returned to the kitchen and continued with her duties, keeping a close eye on the time.

The Professor unlocked his laboratory door and showed Tom inside. "Now then there are one of two things which I think you might find interesting," he said. "This is one of my early prototypes," he said, pulling out a grey metallic net. Tom's eyes lit up when he recognised the net which had trapped Dan in the warehouse raid. "Now I charge the entire net up with static electricity. This makes it cling to anything non-metallic tightly. If the captured subject then struggles, they generate more electrical charge which makes the net cling even tighter. Rather effective, don't you think ?" asked the Professor.

Tom nodded. "It works really well Professor," he said.

The Professor looked puzzled. "How do you know ?" he asked.

"They used it on us when they were trying to, erm, bring me here," Tom explained.

The Professor looked horrified. "You mean, they used this on you ?" he asked.

"They tried to but they captured Dan instead," said Tom. "It nearly choked him."

The Professor looked a lot less happy with his invention on hearing this. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I also developed this," he said, showing Tom a small hand-held device. "It knocks out CCTV for a few minutes. Makes the picture repeat what was shown previously."

"A bit like putting the CCTV on a loop," said Tom.

"Yes, that's right, only in a portable device," explained the Professor.

"You seem to have developed a lot of spying devices," said Tom thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have. That's odd isn't it ?" said the Professor, with a twinkle in his eye. "That's all that I have at the moment. Why don't we go to your laboratory. Perhaps you have something to show me ?" he asked.

Tom grinned. "Yes, there is something," he said. The Professor stuck a device in his pocket and they walked down the corridors to Tom's laboratory. Once inside Tom nodded to the CCTV camera positioned at the end of the room.

The Professor nodded his understanding. "Let's sit and look at the computer shall we ?" he asked. Tom wondered what he was up to, but did as the Professor said. Once they were staring at his laptop screen the Professor pulled out his CCTV freeze device and flicked its switch. Then he glanced round at the camera on the wall. "Right, that should give us three and a half minutes. What have you got Tom ?" he asked.

Tom reached under his desk and pulled out a battery on a circuit board connected to a length of wire. "It's not very pretty. It's a taser device which sends out a wide field," he explained. "It should sort of disable several people for several seconds."

"There was one 'sort of' and two 'severals' in that sentence Tom. Have you tested it ?" asked the Professor doubtfully.

"I haven't really had an opportunity," said Tom pointedly.

"Well, we shall have to rectify that shan't we Tom ?" said the Professor gleefully. "That could come in very useful," he said. "Anything else ?"

"No. I haven't had an awful lot of time. I wish I'd tried a bit harder now," said Tom regretfully.

"I think we have enough. The CCTV comes back on in a few seconds. Why don't we take everything back to my lab. It's bigger than yours and it doesn't have a CCTV camera installed," suggested the Professor. They both waited a few seconds, staring into the laptop until the camera would be operating again. Then they started talking about the programme running on Tom's computer before getting up to go back to the Professor's lab. "I think we can collaborate on this Tom. Let's go back to my lab," said the Professor loudly. On the way back they both nudged each other every time they spotted a CCTV camera. They counted three between their labs. They were gathering their things together when there was a knock on the door. The Professor opened it to Aneisha.

"I think they've started," she said immediately. "We need to hurry."

Dan woke up when he was roughly thrown against a wall. "Huh ?" he grunted, looking up into the contemptuous face of the Master.

"Nothing to say for yourself ?" asked the Master sarcastically. "Of course, I forgot, you're just a stupid spy aren't you ?" he laughed. "Well spy, say Goodbye because this is going to be your last day on Earth." He stood to one side and waved forward one of the nastier looking guards. The man smiled evilly and pulled out a long sharp knife as he stepped up towards Dan. Dan shrank backwards, but he was tied tightly and had nowhere to go. He was surprised when the man cut the ropes binding his legs. The man folded his knife away and he and another guard lifted Dan under his arms. After being tied up for hours, Dan's legs were completely numb. Anthony and the Master lead the way while the two guards carried Dan behind them. Dan wondered what on earth they were going to do.

He was hauled into a deserted kitchen. There were racks of knives in here. What were they going to do ? Freak cooking accident maybe ? Anthony went to one of the large stainless steel sinks used for washing up and turned on the taps full. "We're going to throw you off the cliff edge and you are going to drown," he explained. "However, not necessarily in that order," he added, swishing the water around with his hand. "You need to be found with water in your lungs. If you die hitting the rocks then it will be difficult to prove that you drowned. So, to avoid suspicion falling on to our organisation we have decided to drown you here first," explained Anthony, as if he were talking Dan through a new recipe.

Dan watched the water level rising in the sink with dread. His mind went back to one of Mr. Flatley's interminable safety lectures. "Did you know that it is possible to drown in only three inches of water children ?" he had asked. Dan looked at the sink. There were more than three inches of water in that sink.

All too soon, Anthony turned off the taps. "That's enough. No need to waste water !" he said sanctimoniously. Dan couldn't believe his ears. No, let's not waste too much water murdering people. That would be immoral ! He tried to resist as he was propelled forward towards the sink, but his legs were still almost useless and he was still injured, tired and hungry.

"No," Dan's cry was cut short as his face was thrust hard down under the water's surface and held there by strong hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadows and mysteries. Team rescue.**

_He tried to resist as he was propelled forward towards the sink, but his legs were still almost useless and he was still injured, tired and hungry._

"_No !" Dan's cry was cut short as his face was thrust hard down under the water's surface and held there by strong hands._

The door of the kitchen banged open and the men in the room spun around to see the Professor, Tom and Aneisha standing behind them. "Surprise !" shouted the Professor. Tom pointed his hand held taser at the group and they all collapsed to the ground. The three agents rushed forward. Tom and the Professor grabbed Dan as he collapsed backwards from the sink. They lowered him gently and laid him on his side. The taser had affected Dan as well as the others. Aneisha passed Tom a large carving knife which he used to cut the ropes round Dan's wrists. The Professor thumped Dan on the back which made him cough up some water.

"We need to go. We might not have much time left," warned Tom. "I don't know how long it lasts," he explained to Aneisha.

Aneisha nodded. "Come on. I know a good place," she said. Tom and the Professor lifted up Dan and slung his arms over their shoulders. They dragged him out of the door. Aneisha picked up the large holdall and led them through a few corridors. She pointed the CCTV freezer at the cameras as they approached them. Tom and the Professor were panting heavily by the time she opened a door and showed them inside.

"Oh, thank goodness !" puffed Tom. "I've had no exercise at all this week," he complained.

"You never get any exercise !" pointed out Aneisha as they lowered Dan gently to the floor. He was starting to move now and coughing up water. They rolled him on to his side again, to make it easier for him. "The others must be coming round now," said Aneisha. She had brought them into quite a large room with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and rows of folded tables and piles of chairs. "This is a room they only use occasionally apparently. The staff use it for storing things," she explained. "I told Frank what you told me to say. He will be coming with a SWAT team at 1600 hours." Aneisha looked at her watch. "We've only got to hold out for half an hour. I brought what you asked for," she added.

"Excellent. We just need a few minutes to set ourselves up," said the Professor. "Tom, would you bring me that ladder please ?" he asked. Tom got the ladder and they got busy attaching the Professor's metal net to the chandeliers, so that they could drop it when required. Once it was attached, the Professor used a long handle to charge it up. "Right, that should do it. How are you getting on Aneisha ?" he asked.

"OK I suppose," said Aneisha. She was wearing washing up gloves and was mixing chemicals and putting them into balloons before tying the ends closed. "I hope these are the right things," she said.

Tom picked up the bottles of different cleaning fluids that Aneisha had collected together and read the labels. He grinned. "Oh yeah ! These are the ones all right Neish !" he said.

Hearing more coughing, Tom turned to see Dan trying to lever himself up off the floor. Tom stepped over and helped his friend up into a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. After a short bout of coughing, Dan nodded his thanks, panting for breath. Dan's hair was still soaked and plastered to his head and face. Tom pushed it out of Dan's eyes and saw the cut above his left eye. The side of his face was swollen and there was a bruise on his left cheek. "You OK Dan ?" Tom asked quietly. Dan looked at him shakily and nodded. Tom grabbed Dan round the shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Dan," he said. He could feel the other boy trembling slightly. It could be cold or it could be shock.

"Wh what for ?" asked Dan, through chattering teeth.

"What do you mean what for ?" demanded Tom. "For trying to rescue me of course and not giving me away when you got caught !"

Aneisha was watching them. "Tom, there's some table linen and stuff over there. Why don't you get a couple of cloths and wrap them round Dan. He's looking cold," she said. "Oh, and I left a tray of food over there. Dan's probably hungry," she added, nodding to one of the tables on the far side of the room. Tom dashed over and grabbed the tray of food, putting it next to Dan. Dan took a bread roll off the tray and began eating it hungrily.

"Thanks Neish," Dan said. Tom returned with two large table covers and tried to wrap them round Dan's shoulders. It wasn't very successful because they were starchy and stiff. In the end he gave up. Dan was trying to pick up a jug of water, but clearly couldn't get his hand to grip it properly. Tom took it, poured him a drink and then helped him get it to his mouth. Dan drained the glass in gulps. Tom peeled a banana and handed it to Dan. "Thanks," said Dan, trying to wrap his numbed fingers round the fruit. It was obviously frustrating for him. In the end he held it between his two hands.

They heard footsteps running down the corridor outside and froze in silence. The door handle rattled briefly. Aneisha had locked the door behind them. A voice questioned what was in the room and there was the murmur of a reply. After a second the footsteps continued down the corridor. "Do you think they've gone ?" whispered Tom. His question was answered when there was a hefty bang on the door and it shook against its hinges. There were several more bangs and then the door burst open to reveal Anthony, the Shadow Master and three large guards. Aneisha and Tom grabbed the chemical balloons and stepped back with the Professor.

"Professor Liebkind ? What do you think you're doing ?" demanded Anthony angrily. "And you, you .." he shouted to Aneisha.

"Yeah, I have got a name you know," said Aneisha sarcastically. "Not that you've ever bothered to find out what it is dumbo !"

"Dumbo ? How dare you !" yelled the Shadow Master. "You should not talk to your superiors in that way !"

"Superior ? You're not superior !" shouted Tom, now furious. As his friends watched in amused surprise he started yelling at the men who had held him prisoner in their gilded cage. "You know nothing ! You think you're so clever, well I'd like to see you defeat a KORPS agent with a ball of string. I'd like to see how you get on tricking your way into a record company armed with a magazine. You're only clever because you've got lots of gadgets to use and lots of money. You're not brave and you'd never climb up a cliff to help a friend would you ? Would you ? Because you haven't got any real friends have you ?" he shouted.

"Hear, hear ! Well said young Tom !" cheered the Professor. "Couldn't agree more !" he laughed.

The Shadow Master was so angry he looked as if he would burst a blood vessel. "Get them !" he yelled, pointing at the team of agents. The three guards ran at them. The Professor swiped his rod at the net and it fell on two of the guards, wrapping itself around them and trapping them together. The two men tried to fight it off but it only tightened around them until they toppled on to the floor. The third guard dodged the net and reached out towards Tom. Aneisha stepped forward and kicked out at him, knocking him back. Tom joined her in the fight and two of them managed to force the guard back. The Professor picked up two of the balloon bombs and hurled one at Anthony and one at the Shadow Master.

The balloons burst and spread their chemicals over the mens' clothes. The clothes began smoking and it looked as though the material was dissolving. "What ? No !" yelled the Shadow Master, trying to rip his shirt off quickly. Anthony was desperately trying to pull his trousers off. It looked quite comical and Dan laughed to see his tormentor standing in his shirt and underpants.

"Guards ! In here !" yelled the Shadow Master. They heard the sound of running footsteps as more guards started pouring down the corridors.

"No way ! I didn't know there were so many !" hissed Tom in fright.

"Yes, I have to admit I hadn't noticed either," admitted the Professor. "Ah well, in for a penny, in for a pound eh Tom ?" he said, dropping into a fighting position.

"We sent for reinforcements !" laughed the Shadow Master, smiling evilly at them. "Puny fools. You will pay for this !" he hissed.

Dan pushed himself up from his wall and staggered to Tom and Aneisha's side. "Dan, what are you hoping to do ?" Aneisha asked him with raised eyebrows.

"No idea. I guess I can lean on them," said Dan, sighing.

"I feel I ought to warn you that I am a terrible fighter," said the Professor.

"Me too," said Tom.

"Oh joy !" said Aneisha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadows and mysteries. Some additional brawn.**

"_I feel I ought to warn you that I am a terrible fighter," said the Professor. _

"_Me too," said Tom. _

"_Oh joy !" said Aneisha._

As Anthony and the Shadow Master attempted to stamp out the fumes rising from their damaged clothes a small army of guards assembled behind them. Tom handed out the six remaining chemical bombs amongst the group. "Use wisely," he advised.

"Use before trying to hit anyone," suggested Dan dryly. He was swaying slightly and Tom didn't think he was in any position to offer advice. Although, technically, he was right.

The two guards in the netting complained that nobody was letting them out. Anthony grumpily took a chair with metal legs and poked the net until it slackened off and the two men were able to break free. Dan immediately lobbed his chemical balloon at them. It splattered them both and their clothes started smoking almost immediately. They swore in confusion, then noticed Anthony and the Shadow Master standing half dressed, and started tearing off their clothing too. Dan staggered slightly after his throw but was grinning all over his face. "I don't care what happens Aneisha, I'm not ending up in hospital again. I'm fed up with finishing every mission in hospital," said Dan, sounding determined. "It's so boring !"

"Attack them !" shouted the Shadow Master. The guards looked at the two men stripping off their disintegrating clothes and didn't move. "Now or I'll make sure you all regret it !" yelled the furious man. Two of them grabbed a folded table and used it as a shield to run at the group of agents. Others fell in behind them. Tom, Aneisha and the Professor let loose with their bombs, tossing some over the top of the table and some further back into the following group of guards. There were screams, shouts and swearing and some men fell back to pull off their clothes. Enough made it through to reach the small group of agents and the fighting started.

"Pair up !" hissed Aneisha. "We'll have a better chance then." She stood back to back with Dan and began kicking and punching with all her strength. Dan was doing his best, but he was weakened and struggling. He kept on falling backwards into Aneisha, making her job harder.

"Sorry !" panted Dan when he staggered back into her again.

"It's OK Dan. Just keep standing up !" Aneisha begged him.

Tom and the Professor weren't doing too badly as a team. The Professor's style was a little eccentric, but quite effective. He flailed his arms wildly and picked off a couple of men with his elbows. Tom was more conservative and aimed fewer blows, but had a better hit rate. Despite their best efforts they were all being driven back towards the wall.

There was a massive explosion somewhere in the house and the fighting paused. The guards looked to Anthony and the Shadow Master. "Don't stop you idiots !" shouted Anthony. The men returned to fighting the agents.

"Frank ! Help !" yelled Aneisha. She heard a grunt behind her as Dan slumped to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"This is MI9 ! You're under arrest !" yelled a voice. Frank, Zoe and a group of MI9 agents appeared in the doorway.

"Dan ?" shouted Aneisha, trying to push her attacker off desperately as she turned to help Dan back to his feet. A guard had grabbed Dan's shirt and was preparing to punch him in the face. The man suddenly slammed to one side as Zoe hurtled into him, punching and kicking.

"Get your hands off him !" she shouted. Aneisha felt herself being pulled back by the arm and turned to see a raised fist coming for her face. The fist disappeared behind a metal tray and the man yelled in pain.

"Get your hands off her !" yelled Tom as he took the tray and furiously smashed it into the attacking guard's face. The man fell to the floor clutching a bleeding nose.

"Nice one Tom !" said Aneisha admiringly. Tom grinned sheepishly. Now the numbers were even, the fight took a different turn. Zoe swiftly finished off Dan's attacker and helped Dan up. She turned and floored two men coming for Aneisha and Tom before kicking at the guard attacking the Professor. Frank had waded in with the other MI9 agents and they gradually captured all of the guards in the room. Finally they had the two Shadow Masters surrounded.

Frank pulled out handcuffs and waved them at the Shadow Master and Anthony. "You're under arrest !" he said with satisfaction.

"What for ? You have attacked us. What have we done ?" demanded the Shadow Master.

"Well how about kidnapping, false imprisonment and attempted murder for starters ?" declared the Professor angrily. "Take them away Agent London !" he said.

Frank grinned and said, "It will be my pleasure," before clapping the handcuffs on the two men. Just before they were led from the room a few of the residents walked in. One of them was Vincent, the young member who had been introduced to Tom earlier. Frank looked hard at Vince. "Wait, Vincent ? Is that you ?" he asked in shock. "I heard you'd escaped !"

Vince looked at Frank and gasped in shock. "Oh no !" He turned and fled from the room. "Go get him !" said Frank resignedly to one of the MI9 team. A few seconds later they heard Vince being handcuffed somewhere down the corridor.

"OK. We'll add 'assisting a prison escape' as well shall we ?" he said to Anthony.

"Who is he ?" asked Tom.

"He's a double agent who tricked us during a mission involving some archaeology with my old MI High team," explained Frank. "We put him in prison. Obviously, someone helped him to escape," he said, staring meaningfully at the Shadow Master. "And who are you exactly ?" he said to the Shadow Master, with his hands on his hips.

"He's the Maestro !" said Tom and the Professor, waving their hands flamboyantly, before laughing hysterically.

"Maestro !" said Frank disbelievingly at the man standing shirtless in front of him. The pompous arrogance seemed to slowly seep out of their enemy in front of him. Tom was sure he got smaller while he watched him being led away by the MI9 team.

"Dan, are you allright ?" Frank asked Dan in a worried tone. Dan was swaying on his feet.

"Oh, I'm fine," Dan assured him, before passing out cold on the floor.

"Dan !" called a worried Zoe, bending down to feel for his pulse. Frank sighed and called for an ambulance.

"Oh, Dan's not going to be happy about that !" warned Aneisha.

Aneisha was right. Dan woke up looking confused a few minutes later. When he realised there was an ambulance coming he started protesting immediately. "I'm just hungry and a bit tired !" he complained. "I don't want to go to hospital again," he moaned.

Frank tried to reason with him. "Dan, there's a cut over your eye which is bleeding. It needs attention. Your face, well, your face," Frank tailed off wondering how much to say about the state of Dan's face. Admittedly he'd seen worse, but Dan had clearly taken a battering.

"Well allright, but I'm not staying !" said Dan, sounding determined. Frank looked at the Professor and rolled his eyes. The Professor just looked amused.

Aneisha went to the kitchen and brought Dan a fresh tray of food. This time there was some warm soup and some pasta as well as a glass of milk. When she put the tray down beside him, Dan pulled her over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Aneisha. You're the best," he said quietly. Aneisha blushed and smiled at him. Tom felt a hot flush rising in his face as a surge of jealousy ran through him. Zoe also looked none too pleased, but she calmed when Aneisha stood beside Tom and grinned at him.

"Did you miss me ?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. I missed all of you," said Tom honestly. "I really did," he added, with a catch in his voice.

"Hey, it's good to have you back," said Aneisha softly. Tom hugged her tightly. It was great to be back amongst friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadows and mysteries. So who exactly are you ? Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you thought of it.**

"_Did you miss me ?" Aneisha asked._

"_Yes, I did. I missed all of you," said Tom honestly. "I really did," he added, with a catch in his voice. _

"_Hey, it's good to have you back," said Aneisha softly. Tom hugged her tightly. It was great to be back amongst friends._

When the ambulance arrived, Dan was still reluctant to get into it. So Zoe suggested that if he did get in the ambulance he could have a nap on the way to hospital and then be in better shape to get discharged. This made sense to Dan who agreed. Frank gave Zoe a quick hug as she followed Dan out to the ambulance. "Nice one Zoe. Keep an eye on him till we get there please ?" he whispered to her. She smiled quietly and nodded.

Frank turned to Tom. "Well Tom, weren't you tempted to join the Shadow Masters then ?"

Tom looked a bit embarrassed and shuffled around before answering. "Well, I did enjoy having all the stuff to play with, and for a while it was nice having people tell me I was clever," he said. "The problem was, I really missed everyone. I missed my friends," he said.

"And quite right too !" said the Professor. "I think we know where flattery gets you," he said, waving towards the two Shadow Masters being led away.

"Oh, I meant to ask," said Frank. "How did Dan get so wet ?"

Tom, Aneisha and the Professor looked at one another. "They tried to drown him, in the kitchen sink," said the Professor after a pause. "It wasn't a pleasant thing," he added. Frank looked at Tom and Aneisha's frozen faces. He made a mental note to tell the paramedics.

"I see," he said quietly. "Well, Professor, it's been a pleasure working with you. Thankyou for all your help," said Frank, shaking the Professor's hand.

"You're really MI6 ?" asked Tom.

"Yes, I was assigned to investigate the Shadow Master organisation earlier this year. There were concerns about how people were being recruited and the type of people being recruited," explained the Professor.

"Who are you really then ?" asked Aneisha.

"Ah, well, I can't tell you my real name," said the Professor apologetically. "I'm known in the organisation as Q2."

"Q2 ? Does that mean you're ?" Tom began asking excitedly.

"Part of the technical organisation, yes," interrupted the Professor, smiling. He held out his hand. "Tom, it's been a pleasure working with you," he said. After shaking hands with Tom he also shook hands with Aneisha. "I must say I was very impressed with your undercover work Aneisha. First class !" said the Professor. Aneisha blushed but smiled happily. "Please give my best wishes to your friend for a speedy recovery," he said finally. "Must go. I'm expected elsewhere I'm afraid. Goodbye Agent London," he said nodding to Frank.

"Goodbye Sir," said Frank.

After he had left, Aneisha said, "He was right you know."

"About what ?" asked Tom, assuming Aneisha was going to be teasing him again.

"He was a rotten fighter," said Aneisha. Tom burst out laughing in spite of himself.

Meanwhile Zoe watched as Dan insisted on taking off his shoes before lying down on the stretcher in the ambulance. The paramedic looked at her in alarm, while they watched Dan swaying back and forth as he bent over, struggling with his shoes. Finally he got them off and lay down heavily on the stretcher. He looked exhausted and dizzy, but wasn't going to admit to it. Taking advantage of the rolled up sleeve, the paramedic took his blood pressure as the ambulance started off. Dan coughed a little and rolled on to his side.

"How did you get your hair wet ?" Zoe asked him.

"They er, they, they," stammered Dan. "They tried to drown me in the kitchen sink," he explained. Zoe was appalled and turned away to hide her expression from Dan. The paramedic saw her distress and also noticed Dan's hand grasping the pillow tightly.

"I see," said the paramedic calmly. He put on his stethoscope and slipped it inside Dan's shirt to listen to his heart and lungs. "Hm, some moisture. I don't think that will cause you a problem," he assured Dan. "You're tired. Didn't you get much sleep last night ?" he asked sympathetically.

Dan shook his head. "No. It was too cold," he explained.

"Why don't you have a sleep ? It's going to take a while to reach MI9 medical," said the paramedic, pulling a couple of blankets over Dan. Dan nodded and closed his eyes.

Zoe sat chatting to the paramedic quietly for most of the journey. Towards the end, Dan started muttering and twitching in his sleep. Suddenly his arms shot out of the blankets, "No ! No !" he screamed, desperately trying to pull the blankets off.

"Dan ! It's just a dream !" Zoe called out to him, trying to catch hold of his thrashing arms. "Dan, it's Zoe," she said as Dan sat bolt upright and opened his eyes, staring ahead in terror. He was sweating and gasping for breath.

"Huh ?" he said shakily, looking around at his surroundings in confusion. He saw Zoe and relaxed, almost falling back on to the stretcher. Zoe and the paramedic caught him and let him down gently.

"You had a nightmare Dan. It's OK. You're safe now," said Zoe quietly, stroking his hair back from his face. She had his shoulders and head cradled in her arm and shoulder.

"Tom ! Aneisha !" gasped Dan. "They're OK ?"

"They're both fine," Zoe assured him. "You just left them remember ? You came in the ambulance. Frank's bringing them both back," she explained.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Sorry," said Dan, starting to calm down gradually. A look of enormous distress passed across his face briefly. "I'll be OK. I'm fine," he muttered.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself ?" asked Zoe. He looked up at her face, obviously torn between telling the truth or trying to protect her from it.

"It's, I, I was so scared Zoe," Dan finally whispered. Tears started to run down his cheeks. "I was sure they were going to k k kill me," he stuttered out, shivering uncontrollably. "Those hands pushing me down in the water. They didn't let go," he sobbed finally before burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Zoe pulled him close and supported him in her arms. "It's OK. You can cry as much as you want to. I'm here," she said simply, kissing his forehead. "You've always got me. You know that, don't you ?" she whispered. Zoe held him as he sobbed out the terror of the previous 36 hours in her arms. Gradually she felt his body relax as he calmed. The last gulping sobs subsided and his eyes closed in complete exhaustion. Stroking his hair one last time, she kissed his cheek and laid him down on the pillow. She and the paramedic pulled the blankets back over him.

Seeing a tear rolling down her cheek, the paramedic gave her a quick hug. "Hey, you were great. He's lucky to have you," he said with a gentle smile. "I think he's going to get better quickly now that the shock is out of his system. The worst is over," he assured Zoe. Zoe gave him a grateful smile, and leaned back to relax for the rest of the journey. Dan didn't wake again, but slept peacefully all the way to the treatment room.

Later in the day, Frank arrived at the MI9 medical centre with Tom and Aneisha. They had one or two bruises and he wanted them to be checked out before taking them home. Once they were given the all clear they went in search of Dan and Zoe. Dan was lying on a bed in a treatment cubicle chatting with Zoe. There was a steri strip over the cut on his eye and his bruises had been cleaned up. Although he still looked quite tired, he seemed much calmer than before. "Do you still want to go home then ?" Frank asked.

"Yes," said Dan, with determination. He was obviously preparing for an argument and was surprised when Frank simply tossed him some clean clothes and told him to get changed ready to go. Once he'd changed the others went back into his room, while Frank sorted out the paperwork.

"Are you OK now Dan ?" Aneisha asked him.

"Yes, I'm alright," said Dan. "It was a bit rough earlier, but I think I'm over the worst of it now," he admitted honestly. "I was scared silly," he almost whispered. Zoe hugged him, then Aneisha hugged them both. Tom stood looking at them. "What's the matter ?" asked Dan.

"Well, there isn't exactly room for me is there ?" asked Tom.

"Course there is," said Dan, and they opened up a gap to let him in. It was a four-way team hug. They broke apart giggling.

Frank drove them all home and they dropped off Tom first. His Mum was overjoyed and came running out of the house to kiss him embarrassingly in front of the others. Then she hugged and kissed Dan, Aneisha and Zoe for good measure. Next they dropped off Aneisha and then Dan. Dan's Mum came out to meet him. She saw his smile and relaxed before seeing all the bruises and the cuts. "Oh Dan ! Did you get him back safely then ?" she asked.

"Yes. Tom's home again," said Dan. His Mum hugged him tightly and then also hugged Zoe and Frank. Zoe looked pleased and Frank looked a bit embarrassed.

"Tom's Mum had more people to hug," said Zoe. This made Dan's Mum laugh.

She took him indoors and Frank was left in the car with Zoe. "Right, safe house," said Frank. "I guess you looked after Dan in the ambulance then ?" he asked. "He was obviously in shock when he left. He's much better now."

Zoe looked thoughtful. "Yes. It really scared him what they did to him there. Will MI9 be closing the organisation down ?" she asked.

"Yes, there's an international investigation going on now," said Frank. "It turns out there are a number of wanted criminals living in their houses. They're not very picky about their members. Heaven only knows what they would have ended up doing !"

"Oh well," said Zoe. "It made a change from KORPS."

"Not much !" huffed Frank.

THE END

That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can. Is it the sort of story you like ?


End file.
